Last Kiss
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: Katara and Aang have to deal with the stress of parenthood. But knowing them, everything will turn out all right. I'm back with a new penname- Baby Penguin-Baby Bunny! Ally helped. Yes, this story is STILL mine. I just got tired of teamkataang.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a One-Shot of AU Kataang memories going along with the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Starting as a One-Shot, maybe it will become a book of before/after the One-Shot if you request. Sort of sad…that's your warning. Please review, giving advice, commenting, or even just saying hi. I love to hear your cyber-voices speak to me! Katara's POV! Love you all!

I do not own ATLA or the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.

_I still remember the look on your face lit through the darkness at 1:58._

_The words that you whispered, for just us to know,_

_You told me you loved me, so why did you go…_

_Away._

_Away…._

I remember Aang and I that morning. It was 1:52 when he dropped me off at my house…I kind of was a little late home from Suki's party. Okay, almost two hours late. Aang and I sat on my porch for a few minutes, silent. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you," I mumbled.

He walked over to me and I stood up. I got on my tip-toes and kissed him. He didn't break apart, and we just stood there like that for a minute. I broke the kiss, and looked down at my watch. 1:58. I sighed.

"I love you," he said, with a look of sadness on his face.

"I love you too, good night, Aang." I say, ignoring the look on his face. He nods and heads off. I haven't seen him to this day, four years later. I'm now a senior in college; I last saw him senior year of high school. I wipe away tears at the memory. If he loved me…why'd he leave? Did he _ever_ love me….?

_I do recall now, the smell of the rain._

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane._

_That July 9__th__, the beat of your heart it jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms._

_Now I'll go sit on the floor wearin' your clothes._

_All that I know is I don't know how to be somethin' you miss…._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss._

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

_Your name forever the name on my lips._

I think of a happier memory from before:

I was exiting the plane that brought me from Myrtle Beach back to Seattle; my family was visiting my cousins. Aang was waiting right there, in the pouring rain…for me. I dropped my bags and ran to him. He picked me up bridal style and spun around with me still in his arms.

I began to laugh. He silenced me with a kiss. My parents had seen the whole thing, as well as my brother. My mother started crying at the picture; it was like we were in one of her _Lifetime Movie Network_ movies. Sokka looked grossed out and my father rolled his eyes.

Now, here I am. Pathetic little Katara in her little one bedroom apartment right off campus. I still have one of Aang's favorite night-shirts. I wear it every night to bed. I accidentally wore it to class once. I wonder if he knows I still love him, and that I always will…

_I do remember the swing of your step._

_The life of the party; you're showing off again!_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in,_

_I'm not much for dancin' but for you I did._

My mind races back to what happened at Suki's party.

I was watching Aang show off to some guys…I forget how, but it was amusing. Suki knew all the right music to play at just the right time. As soon as we walked away from the guys, we sat on the couch in her living room, alone in there; everyone was in the basement.

The music was loud enough to hear even with the door closed. It came on to my favorite slow song, which is country. It's called Enchanted, and it's by Taylor Swift. Aang stood up, and grabbed my hand gently. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I got up, and we danced along.

Now…it hurts to remember that stuff…

_Because I love your handshake meetin' my father._

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pocket._

_How you kiss me when I was in the middle of sayin' somethin'._

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions._

_And I'll go sit on the floor wearin' your clothes._

_All that I know is I don't know how to be somethin' you miss…_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss._

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

_Your name forever the name on my lips._

I remember when he met my father when he was a freshman in high school and I was a sophomore; how nervous he was. I also remember how he would cut me off while I was talking…but the way he did it, I didn't mind.

So now, here I am, sitting on the floor in my hallway, thinking of you, Aang. Why did you leave and never even call. If you wanted to rip my heart out, you could've at least told me to my face! (A/N Mai moment, there!)

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep._

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe._

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are…_

_Hope it's nice where you are._

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day,_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed._

_You can plan for a change in weather and town, but I never planned on you changin' your mind._

I bring out my phone. Toph is, last I heard, with Aang in Coventry, England for the end of the school year. Apparently they went to college there this semester. Right now, in their time, it would be ten in the morning, on a Saturday. I dial her number.

Ring, ring, rin-"Hello?" she asks.

"Toph, its Katara."

"KAT! Oh my God, it's been way to long since we've seen each other, what's up?" Toph asks, excited.

I sigh. "How's Aang?"

She's silent for a moment. "You mean he still hasn't called you?" she asks quietly.

I say no quietly. "He hasn't talked to me in four years."

She sighs louder than I did. "He's fine. Hey, I have to go; Aang needs my help with something. I-*sigh*I'll talk to you later. Sorry Kat, see you in a semester."

The line goes dead. Tears run down my cheek freely again. I look over to the coffee table. My-and Aang's, seeing as he was my date-senior (and junior) prom picture was there. Me and Aang. Aang and I. Happy…

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearin' your clothes._

_All that I know is I don't know how to be somethin' you miss…_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss._

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

_Your name forever the name on my lips…_

_Just like our last kiss._

_Forever the name on my lips._

_Forever the name on my lips._

_Just like our last…_

I hear a knock on my door. I slowly walk to it, wipe my eyes, and open the door. For a second, I thought I saw him. But no, it was just my brother visiting again. He's been worried about me lately, I couldn't blame him.

"Hey Sokka," I say in a monotone voice, like Mai's.

"Katara…you need to get over this. It's been over four years." He sighs.

"I'm sorry…I just…can't. I've known him all my life! I was there the day he was born! Well, I was only a bit older than him, so I can't remember it that well…but that's not the point!"

Sokka shakes his head then sits down next to me. I look at him, and begin to cry again. I lean against my big brother, and he wraps his arms around me in an attempt to make me feel better. I know I have my brother to rely on.

Aang, wherever you may be in England, whatever you're doing…remember that I love you.

Please review! If you want me to turn this into a story, I will. I'll leave it on In-Progress until you guys decide or I do. Please suggest ways for my writing to be better! I know, I'm not the best grammacist (that's what I call a grammar-whiz), but I try. Anthing like _Lifetime Movie Network _or Enchanted by Taylor Swift that i mentioned, I do not own that either!


	2. Chapter 2

From the people that reviewed….HERE IS CHAPTER 2!

Kataang-is-MYLIFE: Thank you sooooo much! I love your stories! Here's chapter two for you!

PancakeLove: I LOVE Taylor as well! Recommend any song by her, and I'll try to make a Song-Fic to that as well.

dcp1992: Expect happy parts…later on. I'm trying to decrease the sadness little by little…you'll see my plan later.

Avatar Obsession: Love the name! And thank you! Yes, I almost cried after I re-read it…and I'M the one who wrote it…hahaha.

Thank you guys for reviewing! Chapter Two is dedicated to you!

I do not own ATLA or the song Last Kiss, the inspiration.

I like this chapter, I hope you do too!

Chapter Two.

WITH AANG:

Aang POV

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" I say to Toph.

"Twinkle Toes! Don't talk like that!"

"It's been too long! I screwed up! I couldn't…I just couldn't…" Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Couldn't do _what_? You told me! You told me to my face you were leaving! Why couldn't you tell her?"

"Toph... I couldn't tell Katara what had happened. When Uncle Gyatso passed away …I had no one left! I intended to tell her at the party, but that didn't happen.

"I had nowhere to go. I had no family left."

"_She_ was your family. _I'm _your family. How come you invited me to come to England for the semester, but not the love of your LIFE?"

I sigh. "I thought she would hate me. After four years…."

"It's been four years since I'd seen you. I wasn't mad; I was dancing in my room when you invited me. I thought everyone would be here!"

"You're different Toph," I said.

"No, I'm not."

BACK WITH KATARA AND SOKKA:

Katara POV

I was still crying into Sokka's chest. No, scratch that. I was sobbing. How come Aang invited Toph to England but not me? Does he love her? Is that why he left me?

"Katara, calm down," my brother comforts me.

I take a deep breath. I stop sobbing, but the tears still run freely.

"Sorry Sokka. You didn't need to come." I say.

"Yes I did. You're my little sister. You need me."

I stand up. "No, I don't. Please, go back to Suki and Aleeka. Suki's probably worried sick about where you are! You didn't need to drive over 100 miles to see me."

Sokka and Suki had gotten married right after they graduated. They've been happily married for two years. Now they had a two month old daughter, Aleeka. I hadn't gotten to meet her, seeing as I'm still in the middle of the semester.

"I told her I was visiting for a while. She said to take as long as I needed. She knows you're still sad."

I take another deep breath, still having tears gathering up in my eyes. "Okay, make yourself at home. Coffee is in the kitchen. You can sleep on the couch if you want to stay tonight."

He nods his head and turns on the TV in the living room.

I walk into my bedroom, close the door, and sit on my bed. I look around my room. Even through these years of being apart, I had all our pictures hung up on my walls.

I had all types of pictures of us. I had one of us as little, little kids. In that picture, Aang was holding my hand and I was blushing madly. Another picture was when we were a bit older, about two years later. We looked around 7 and 9. We were in my basement sitting together, my head on his chest. Then, we didn't think it was a sign of affection, we just thought it was what friends did.

Then I had a picture of when we were sledding a few years later. I was probably ten around then. I had one of when we were probably 14 and 12 (A/N hehe…). We were throwing a Frisbee, and Aang's dog, Appa, was trying to catch it. This was around springtime. Then I had when we were both in high school. We were walking back to my house, awkwardly. That was the day Aang really met my father. He had just come back from war. I lived with my Gran-Gran. She was the one who took all the pictures. He was really nervous…I couldn't blame him.

I had countless others but those are my favorite. But my all time favorite is the one when Aang and I were in my backyard on the swings. We leaned together, about to kiss, the sunset right behind our faces. Gran had got the ultimate picture. I smiled sadly looking at all these memories.

When will Aang and I be together again?

I turn on my iPod touch…the song last kiss is the first that comes on. Normally, I skip right over it; all the sad memories that the song somehow had in common with Aang and I's sad memories. Taylor even got the 1:58 thing right…that was just plain weird.

This time, however, I kept it on. I looked back at those memories. The tears came back again once the song ended. I was too shaken to change the song that came on after that, another sad song that reminds me of Aang. That song is Losing Grip, by Avril. I lost grip of him years ago.

Does he really love me? Do I really love him or am I just too occupied with the past…?

Of course I do! I miss him so much! Why did he leave?

Why?

I then laid down in my bed. It wasn't late, but I didn't care. I stared at the ceiling, listening to all the sad songs that would play, one after another, all relating to Aang and my relationship. After Losing Grip, Stay by Sugarland came on. After that, Fall to Pieces. Then Back to December. Etc, etc, etc. Why did I let him slip away?

I now realized it was my fault he left. He had to leave for a reason. And I let him…why? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

As I listen to the ending of yet another sad song, I am totally depressed. I go into the cramped closet and pull out a letter Aang wrote me when we first fell in love.

Reading his sloppy, but adorable, handwriting, I have tears slowly fall down my cheeks onto the very old piece of paper. The ink smears a bit, but I can still read it. The very last line is what really gets me crying harder.

_Katara, remember…I'll always love you._

Really, Aang? Will you always? Because I always will.

Aang, I love you, why did you leave me?

Okay, please review! Thank you, again, to Kataang-is-MYLIFE, PancakeLove, dcp1992, and Avatar Obsession. Please review again telling me if it's good enough still…I have absolutely no self-esteem. Lol. Bye now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three is up!

Thank you, dcp1992 for reviewing again! Here, I know it's late…but hey, that's okay. Here's chapter three for you!

Dedicated to dcp1992 for being a great reviewer! Hopefully you like this chapter!

Bunnyluver, we all know it's you! And sorry I wasn't at school. I wasn't feeling well. Well, everybody, bunnyluver is my co-writer & bestie!

Chapter Three

WITH KATARA

Katara POV

I wake up the next morning and surely enough, Sokka did stay the night. He's awake and watching _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ on _ABC family_. I walk in and sit next to him. "You should go, you can't just leave your family." I say, just wanting to be alone.

"Okay, okay. If you want me out of your house that much I'll leave. But I'll be back later." Sokka said, quite seriously.

"Okay, Sokka. Bye, tell Aleeka her Aunt can't wait to see her!" At this point, I'm just pretending to be happy. When Sokka leaves, I'll go right back to the way I was before.

"I will. Bye Katara," Sokka left the apartment. As soon as he was gone, I headed into my comfort place, my room. I didn't cry, oddly enough. I thought I would, but…I didn't.

I went over to the window in my room. I looked out of it and watched the clouds got darker. Oh, America, you're weather can be so in touch with my mood.

I sit on the floor, right under the window. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I dream of the memory of that one picture…

_Aang and I were about 16 and 14. The age difference didn't bother me. While most girls dream of having Taylor Lautner type guys, I only see Aang as the boy I want. No, the boy I need._

_We were in my backyard. We were playing soccer, just kicking the ball around. My hair was a mess from running! I had a pretty big backyard. We were warming Aang up for the season. I knew how to play, I just chose not to try out. _

_After about forty-five minutes of continuous running, kicking, and tackling (yes, we messed around too), we got tired. I headed over to one of the two old swings. My dad had built a swingset, one swing for me, one for Sokka. He built it before he left for war._

_Aang followed me, and sat on Sokka's swing. I smiled, and we just sat there. I turned around and saw the sun setting. Aang turned around too, and smiled. "Kiss me," I said._

_He was happy to do so; in fact that was our first real kiss. He leaned in, the sun was setting, perfectly behind our heads, and then we saw a flash of light. Our lips were about a centimeter apart when we saw that flash. Right after the flash, our lips met, and my grandmother squealed with delight. "Finally!" _

_Startled by my grandmother's voice, I fell backwards off the swing. My grandmother started laughing, and so did Aang. I giggled a bit at my clumsiness, but I fell on my bum, and it hurt._

I woke up with tears gathering in my eyes. I miss him so much. I then remember what happened the next week at school:

_Aang was running in the halls. Running towards me. Super fast, might I add. He was running full speed ahead at me. He ran into me, and we tumbled across the floor. Luckily, it was at the end of the day, so a lot of people didn't notice; they were getting ready to go home._

_I laughed, and then said, "Why are you so happy?" Aang had a huge grin on his face. He helped me up, and I smoothed out his ruffled black hair. "I made the team!"_

"_You did?" I hugged him. "That's great!" I picked up my backpack, which I dropped when I fell. We walked back to my house, which was only two blocks from school. We got into my house, and awkwardly sat together on my couch. Sokka then got home and plopped himself between Aang and I. "Hey, hey! Not too close!" He said as he sat down._

I actually laughed at that memory, how Sokka was still in the overprotective-big-brother phase. Well, I guess he still is. The tears were gone, and I was smiling. I do miss Aang, a lot, but I will hold onto my memories of him. I will. I think about the football game we went to as our first date; I didn't want to go somewhere fancy.

_Aang and I were at the school's football field. This was our first date; we both preferred something fun rather than fancy. The quarterback was at the twenty yard line, close to the goal. He passed the quarterback from the other team, as well as many others trying to tackle him. He ran it into the goal, and then the last quarter was over! _

_Excited, I jumped up, as did everyone from our school who was there (pretty much half the school, at least). I turned towards Aang and kissed him, which a lot of couples do when someone from their team scores. He was blushing, and I was too. _

I smiled at that memory, and remember that Suki and Sokka were right beside us at that game. Suki took a picture on her phone and sent it to me. Thinking I still had it, I opened my phone. I looked through the pictures, and sure enough, I had it. I set it as my screensaver.

A thought of realization hit me. Aang hasn't responded my calls. He hasn't responded to me texts. Maybe, if I send him this picture, he'll know that I still love him, and I want him back. I immediately send the picture. I hope he kept my number….

WITH AANG AND TOPH

Aang POV

I was sitting with Toph in my living room, still moping. I looked down at my phone since it began to vibrate. The number was Katara's, I'd know that number any day. She's probably texting me of how much she hates me. I ignore it.

"Who was that?" Toph asks, eating a grape.

"Katara," I sigh.

"Well then, answer the freaking phone!"

"I can't! She's probably telling me she hates me!"

"Get a grip! She's trying to tell you she loves you! She called me the other day in hopes that you would talk to her! SHE. DOESN'T. HATE YOU!"

"Fine, I'll answer the phone." I say. I open the text message and there is a picture of my first date with Katara, when we won the game and she kissed me. Under it, she wrote:

**You don't have to respond. I just wanted to say…I miss you. I love you Aang. Please, come back.**

**-Katara**

I'm in shock. I drop my phone and turn towards Toph.

REVIEW! Cliffie! Hahaha! Please tell me if I should continue! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is chapter four! Please keep the reviews coming! I love to hear y'all talk cyber style!

dcp1992 , thanks for sticking around the whole story so far! If you ever have any requests for a Song-Fic, request away and I'll try to make a story to that and dedicate it to you!

Avatar Obsession, hahaha, I'm over emotional too, at times. I'm glad you like it! And no worries, I plan on this continuing for a while. :)

Katara walking on the rain, thank you so much!

PancakeLove, I actually started writing a Speak Now one-shot, but I'm making it into a story. Be ready for it! It should be up in a while! And Long Live…hmmm I like that song. I think I'll make one. Hahaha, thanks for the incredible ideas! If I did mean, though, I'd have to A.) Make Aang a jerk or B.) Have another guy be the jerk and Aang comfort her. Your choice! Hahaha! (I think we all know the answer *cough B cough*)

Thank you to my co-writer for saying she LOVES the story while we were talking. Man, I love you guys who read this! And, yes, friend of mine whose name I'm not allowed saying, I do feel better, thank you very much!

I do not own ATLA or the inspiration for this story, the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.

On with the story!

WITH AANG

Aang POV

"Toph!" I say.

"What? What did Sweetness say?" she asked excitedly. She knew where this was going, I could tell by her facial expression.

"She-she said she still loves me. And she misses me! She wants me to go back! I need to go back to her! You need to come too!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Twinkle Toes. It's the middle of the semester. How are we going to leave? I don't think they'll let us transfer back!"

"Toph, think about it. A semester is two quarters. The first one finished two days ago, Friday! If we go now, we can transfer to Katara's college!"

"Won't that cost money? Money which we don't have from transferring _here_?"

"Your parents are rich, Toph. They'll lend us the money, right?" I asked, practically begging.

"I guess….okay. But if we're screwed and out of money when we get back home, you're going to pay me back every penny!" I nod, and hug my short friend.

"Thank you!" I say, excited.

I grab her hand and we run down to the office of the school.

"We need to transfer back!" I say to the lady who works the transferring papers.

"And why is that?" she asks in her nasally voice.

"Personal matters; ones that shouldn't be spoken of in public." Toph says, vouching for me.

"You have to tell me, and then I decide if you can go or not. That's how it works." She said, stubbornly.

"Ugh! Fine. My girlfriend and I broke up, but I need to see her!" I say. This is quite awkward talking to a stranger about my love life.

"Well if you broke up, I'm sure she doesn't want to see you!" She said.

"Lady, you don't get it!" Toph said. "She's my best friend, and him," she pointed to me, "he's my best guy friend! They belong together! If you don't let us transfer I will get my parents involved!" She pulled out a travel pass that had the Bei-Fong symbol on it.

"Oh, just because you have a rich mommy and daddy you think you can get away with everything?" She asked amused.

Toph, in all seriousness, bent over her desk and looked at the lady right in the eye and said "Yes, I do," very softly.

The lady laughed. "You kids and your little romances. Well, let me tell you something, they don't last! Get over it kid, go back to your little life."

I was ticked off. "Listen! I love her! I need to get to her! It's been four long years since I've seen her!"

The lady raises one eyebrow. "Four years, huh?"

I thought she was going to cave in, so a nodded. I was wrong. "That's how long my fifth marriage lasted!" she laughed.

I face-palmed myself, and apparently, so did Toph. Toph spoke up. "Listen, we don't want to cause any trouble. We need to transfer over to Katara's college. We have to; otherwise she'll be ticked off at Aang and me. We're her best friends."

The lady sighed. "I'm not really allowed to do this unless its family matters, but, okay. I. Wasn't. Here. Got it?"

We both nodded our heads and she filled out the forms to transfer us over. "Now what's the name of the girl? And I need the name of the college too." I told her all the information, and in twenty minutes, we had both forms filled out. We headed back to our dorms (or apartment) and packed up our stuff.

BACK WITH KATARA

Katara POV

I hope he gets the message. I need him to see that I really do love him. I look over at the clock. 11:11pm. I make a wish. I hope it comes true. As soon as I finished my wish, I had a short vision. I saw Aang and Toph on a plane. But I knew it couldn't be real. It was just my imagination.

I sighed, and recollected myself. Tomorrow would be Monday, and the start of a new quarter. The deadline for new students is Friday of that week, so if Aang really cares, he'll be here. But why get my hopes up, I know he won't come.

I headed to my backpack, and brought out my agenda. I only had three things to do, which was surprising since in college we have tons of homework. I decide I'll blow it off for a while.

I head back to my bed and pull out my iPod again. More sad Aang songs. "UGH!" I say, then scream into my pillow. I change the song and the song is one I don't remember buying. It's called I Keep On Loving You, and it's by Reba. I like her songs, but I can't recall buying this one…or even hearing it. I listened carefully to the chorus.

_That's why I keep on lovin' you,_

_I keep on lovin' you through the "baby don't leave me" s, "I never will again" s and "I promise to" s._

_I keep on lovin' you._

I had no idea where that came from. It sounded a lot like me; I kept on loving Aang even when we fought, when we broke promises…even when he left me.

I smile at the song and I finish listening. It's a pretty good song, I admit. I click the next button and then another song I don't rember buying came on. This one was called Love Story. Were all these love songs trying to tell me something about Aang?

Well, I have over 200 songs on my iTouch, so I guess it's likely for me not to remember two songs. I remember now how I got the first one. Aang bought it for me…yeah, I have an old iPod. I know why I forgot about it, I never listened to it because it reminded me of him.

Love Story is just one of those songs I forgot about, most likely. But it feels like a sign…a sign that something good is going to happen to me. I hope anything good happens to me. I really hope that wish I made a minute ago will eventually come true.

I decided I should get started on my homework when my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller. I flipped it open. "Hello," I said.

"Katara!" It was Aang. In shock, I dropped my phone. I heard it thud on the ground. A million questions swarmed my mind. Should I pick up the phone? Is Aang just going to yell at me or hate me because I sent that picture? Does he love me as much as I love him? What am I wasting time for…? PICK UP THE PHONE!

"S-sorry, hi Aang," I say.

"Hey Katara…." He sounds happy…yet something else, too.

We're both silent. He speaks up. "Katara, do you really love me?"

I don't know what to say. Should I say yes and possibly have him say he doesn't? Or if he still does, and I say no, I'll hurt him. Either I get hurt, or he does. If my wish comes true, neither of us will.

Review pleeeassse! OHHH cliffhanger! Don't hate me! Hahaha, I enjoyed writing Toph in this chapter. I Love You All!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks to my BFF, aka the anonymous reviewer, Bunnyluver!

Kataang-is-MYLIFE- I'm glad I can do that to my readers (put them on the edge of their seat)! And, here is the ending of the conversation for you! And I saw your profile…I love Aang, as well! Hahaha! Ask my co-writer if you don't believe me! Hahaha lol.

Dcp1992- Thanks! You're always one of my most faithful reviewers, along with Kataang-is-MYLIFE and PancakeLove and Avatar Obsession and my co-writer, Bunnyluver.

Bunnyluver- Hey, thanks for reviewing! And thanks!

You three helped me reach my goal of 15 reviews for 5 chapters! I even got 1 extra! *happy dances*

Onto the not-so-long awaited chapter!

I do not own ATLA or the inspiration for my 16 review song-fic, Last Kiss. Thank you, Miss Swift, for inspiring me to write!

WARNING: SAPPY FLUFF AHEAD! Like all those _lifetime movie network_ movies. SAP SAP SAP SAP SAAAAP! Yay!

Chapter Five

Katara POV

I can hardly breathe. The room feels like its spinning and I can't really concentrate, "I-I um…I…*sigh* yes. I do. But I can tell you don't, and I'm sorry for sending that picture, Aang."

He's quiet for a moment. "Katara, I'm still as much in love with you as I was when we were young. Well, younger. Why are you sorry? I love that picture…"

"Aang, why did you leave?" I ask in a whisper, tears gently falling down my face. "Did I do something…?" I ask even quieter. "Do you love someone else?" I say this so barely I can hear myself.

Aang heard me, though. "No! Katara, I only love you! You didn't do anything…Even if you did I wouldn't have left. I made a stupid decision, Katara."

"B-but wh-why? Why d-did you 'eave me?" I can barely understand myself, good luck understanding me.

"Gyatso….Gyatso died, Katara. I felt like I had no family left. I couldn't live there anymore. I moved in to Toph's house at the very end of summer, and when you left for college, I broke down. I knew I made a mistake; I should've come to you and Sokka. But, Toph is in my grade. I couldn't be with you. Either way, I wouldn't have seen you for a year…I'm so, so sorry Katara!" He said shakily.

"I-I'm y-your family, Aang! Wh-why couldn't y-you just come to me? I would've w-waited a y-year to g-go to college! We-we could've been together!" I say. The tears are coming out just as much as they did when he left. That's a lot.

"And take you away from the college of your dreams? Take away your one shot of getting in? No, Katara. That would've been selfish."

"Why _can't_ you be selfish for once?" I ask, wiping my tears away. "Why didn't you be selfish? Aang, if you were selfish I would've been yours and yours alone. I am yours, Aang. Why can't you see that? If that means blowing off my education for you, then yes! I'm all yours! If it meant _dying_ for you, I'd still be yours!" I'm no longer crying, but practically yelling. "No matter what, you can tell me anything, do anything to me…I'll still be yours. Even if you did love someone else…you're the only one _I _love!"

He's shocked. "Katara, I love you more than anything, and you are mine. I don't love anyone else! Why can't _you _see that? Katara, I couldn't let you leave your future. I couldn't have you hanging onto the past."

In a whisper I say, "I do hang onto the past. They're the only good memories I have. When you left, I wasn't me. I died inside, Aang. I wouldn't let anyone touch me; I wouldn't let anyone speak to me. Once I saw you were gone, like actually gone…I was gone too."

"I'm glad you hang onto your memories. But don't hang onto what the past brought; think about the future, and what it will bring." He sounds like Iroh, my friend Zuko's uncle, from the wise talk.

"What good can the future bring if _you're_ not my future?" (A/N SAPPY! I LIVE FOR KATAANG SAP! Okay, back to the story.)

"But, I can be."

"What?" I ask.

"I can be your future. If you'll let me be."

My eyes widen and suddenly I fell like someone took the air out of my lungs. What was Aang saying? "H-how?"

"Toph and I transferred over to your school. We'll be there Wednesday."

I don't know what to feel. I could be happy that Aang and Toph are coming back, or I could be mad at Aang for leaving for four years and then deciding he wants me back. But I want him back…

"Aang," I whisper. "Are you really coming back for me?"

"Of course I am, Katara. Any boy who wouldn't is a fool."

I start crying again. But this time, they aren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "Aang!" I say, breathlessly. My Aang is coming back…for me. "I-I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!"

He laughs and then I have to ruin the moment. "But…I have to do my homework…" I never really had a problem with homework, but now that it was preventing me from talking to the love of my life… I hated it.

"I understand." He said. "I'll see you in three days." The line went dead.

I ran to my bed and started jumping on it like a seven year old would. Heck, I even did it in my teens. I was laughing as I jumped. I stopped, and fell bum first on the bed, and then laid back. I sighed.

Three days.

Three days until I saw the boy of my dreams. Three days until I get to hug my best friends. Three days until I get to be happy. Three days. Only three days. But I knew these days wouldn't come fast enough, they'd drag on. But that would be okay, because three days… well, three days is worth the wait.

(I could end there, but I want to keep typing!)

Smiling like a mad woman, I got out of bed and did a little happy dance. I looked over to the picture of me and Aang on the swings. In just three days, I could kiss him. In just three days, he'd be all mine. Only three days until that happens.

Deciding that I didn't want to lie to Aang, I started my homework.

(There is where I am ending it. I know, like four sentences later, but I gave you extra sentences! Hahaha!) :)

Awwww! I cried as I wrote this. Sorry if you didn't like the sappiness, but I LIVE for sap. Kataang sap that is. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far! Yes, so far. It's not over yet! That would be cruel to end it here! I love all of you who have reviewed so far, and even the people who have read it and not reviewed! It still means a lot to me that you guys enjoy this. The next chapter…FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! That's your warning. :) Please review! Tell me if it was okay, if not, I'll edit it and make it less sappy. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kataang-is-MYLIFE: oh really? Thx! What was this story called where Aang was being a jerk? I'm confused…why would our Aangie be a jerk? Yes, we both love Aang, and I don't want to be selfish, so I'll say our Aang.

Dcp1992: Thank you, again for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the sap…I was a bit afraid to publish it thinking no one would like it…hahaha!

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: Thank you!

PancakeLove: AHH! OPTION B! Totally. Ah-greed! Thanks for sticking around and reviewing! Hopefully I'll get Speak Now and Mean up soon! And yes, Kataang sap will dominate the earth. *evil laugh*

Thx you four for reviewing! And if anyone out there would like me to have an Internet name, it'll be Suzie. No, it's not my real name, but feel free to call me that. And for my co-writer, call her Ally.

Anyway, I don't own ATLA. Good luck if you're trying to own it.

ON WITH CHAPTER SIX!

With Katara

Katara POV

I was waiting. It has been three days, and now, here I was, waiting outside the airport for my Aang to show up. That's right, MY Aang. This time, it was me waiting in the pouring rain, not Aang.

I smiled as I zipped up my jacket even higher, and pulled the hood down lower. I knew any moment the boy of my dreams would be back. Back to me! I can't wait another minute. I do my little happy dance.

A mother and a little boy walk by. The little boy points and laughs and the mother swats at his hand. I don't care though. Today is the best day of my life! I stop happy dancing and jump up and down like a crazy person.

I think about how stupid I must look; how crazy I must look. But that doesn't bother me; love is a crazy thing. As I've learned, it is called _falling_ in love, so it's very likely for somebody to get hurt in the process. But the important thing is that no matter how many times you may fall, it's important to get back up. If you don't, you may not ever get up. You may just sit there regretting not getting up.

I stop acting like a buffoon and squint my eyes to try to see more than three feet in the rain. I look, still no sign of Aang or Toph. I don't care though, they'll be here. I know it.

With Aang and Toph

Toph POV

"I hate flying! My feet can't see a thing!" I say to Aang.

"Ha…ha. Sorry, Toph, but that was the only way to get to Katara." He says, I can tell he's shrugging.

"Stupid Aang. Stupid love. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I mumble so only I can understand me. I lay back in my seat. The voice of a peppy girl comes over the intercom. She said we were landing now. "FINA-," I couldn't finish because Aang put his hand over my mouth. I take that as a 'shut up Toph' sign.

Back to Katara

Katara POV

They should be here within the next ten minutes, now was when their plane was landing. I can't contain my excitement. I laugh and twirl in the rain, my arms spread out. I could care less if anybody saw me. If they did, they would point and laugh. That's the worst they could do. And if I saw them, I would say "Yes! He's coming back for me!" and make an even bigger fool of myself.

I jump up and down again, but now just trying to keep warm in the freezing rain. The fact that it wasn't sunny didn't help. My hair is dripping wet, even with the hood over my head, so I pull it down anyway. I stop jumping as I spot a familiar little blind girl walking outside.

This is too good to be true! I freeze in place, and watch them walk outside. They see (and sense) me, and they practically run towards me. Aang stops so he's right in front of me. He looks different. He's now a head taller than me and his hair has grown to the length and is still the same color as Zuko's. I look into those gray orbs of eyes, and he looks into my blue ones.

We just stare at each other for a minute and, if possible, the rain came down harder. My hair is all in front of my face. He gently pushes the strands of hair behind my ears. I smile, and look at him with a loving expression. I look behind him to see Toph, and she has her arms spread out like she's expecting me to make a move. I look back to Aang, also drenched in the rain.

"I love you," he said, coming towards me.

I hug him tightly. "I love you too,"

"I've missed you more than you could even imagine," he said, as he pulled apart. He now put his hands on my wet face. "I made a stupid mistake, Katara, I shouldn't have-,"

I cut him off. "Just kiss me you fool." I say. He smiles and leans down and I push up on my toes. His hands find their way to my waist and I slip mine around his neck. I imagine I look like Rachel Mc Adams did in _The Notebook_ as she's kissing the love of her life. He lifts me up, as we're still kissing, and I swing my legs around his waist. We separate, and my hands find their way to his face. Now I know we look like the couple in _The Notebook_, the rain added the effect of the movie. He spins around, my legs still wrapped around him, and then he lets me down gently.

Toph is pumping her fists in the air, shouting "FINALLY!", and dancing around. I laugh at the sight of my best friend. I turn back towards Aang and hug him. I take a deep breath. "Aang, I can't believe it's you, here….for me." I look him in the eyes as I finish talking. "You really do care."

He smiles. "As I've said before, any man who would turn you down is not a man at all, just a sissy." I smile at his words.

"Then back all those years ago Jet and Haru must have been sissies." I laugh.

"They were," he started, "and they are. How could they turn you down? They're missing out on a lot." He chuckled.

"But if they didn't I wouldn't have you." I snuggled against him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I know, I know! It was short! But I think it was a filler chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it up quicker, yesterday was the big Steelers/Jets game, and my family are huge Steelers fans. My grandparents, cousins, and friend visited to watch the game and I didn't want to leave them! Again, I am sooo sorry! Please review! And I had to keep the fluff at a K plus level..sorry. If I make a story to Mean, it can be T for y'all! Did I put the ' in the right spot? Is it supposed to be ya'll? I really don't know. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Oh. My. God. Wow! Five reviews….you guys are AH-MAZING!

Avatar Obsession: Really? You want the Packers to win? Oh well, I still love you (in the friendly kind of way) for reviewing! Hahaha, we'll see how this plays out….good luck to your team! Just be ready…here come the STEELERS! And thank you so much! Also, sappy…sad plus happy…I guess so! Haha, I just noticed that! Expect happy times…wink wink

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: Thanks! And yes, I purposely wrote that little boy for entertainment…hehehe.

PancakeLove: Okay, for you, I'll have some Toph in this….hehehe. And I LOVE YOU TOO! Glad I found a Steelers buddy! And not to sound weird when I say I love you….I mean it as friendly as I can. ;)

Kataang-is-MYLIFE: Thx for reviewing! Isn't it great? Aang and Katara are TOGETHER!

Dcp1192: Thank you for reviewing 1…2…3…4...5…6…all six chapters! Thx! :)

You guys make me smile. (::) (Double smiley: (: and :) combined)

Here's chapter…seven? SEVEN! Yes, seven. Here is chapter seven for you all. :)

I do not own ATLA or the inspiration for this fic, Last Kiss.

Chapter Seven

Katara POV (when isn't it Katara's POV...haha.)

It's been three years since Aang and Toph came back. We all graduated with high honors. Yes, I'm proud to say that we survived college. We all graduated and got the exact job we wanted. I got my degree in science, and I'm taking courses on Marine Biology and Archaeology, the two things I've always wanted to be. Aang got accepted into med school and is doing well. Toph…well she doesn't need a job. She's inheriting millions from her parents, so right now she's just doing something simple.

I smile as I look at my graduation picture. Now, I'm packing away all my things and moving in with Toph. She bought a small house with three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Nothing to special. I smile as I put away my pictures into a box. Now everything is packed and ready to go. I sigh. I'll miss my apartment, but I'm better off living in a real place at the age of twenty five.

I skim my room for anything I may have left behind. I notice how I've left behind one picture…I go and grab it. I stick it in my purse and head out the bedroom door. I sadly smile as I walk out of the apartment room. I walk down the stairs carrying the last of my things and putting them in the moving truck. I look back at the apartment and smile.

Toph and Aang have been sitting on the porch waiting for me. Aang grabs my hand and the three of us get in our respective cars, Aang driving Toph of course, and lead the moving truck to our new home.

When we arrive, we carry in all the boxes. Everything is all in the house in an hour and a half. The trucks leave, we head in, and get started setting up. In two hours, the living room is set up. We have a couch, a smaller couch, a flat screen, and of course a Kinect (sp?). We like the way the room looks. We head to the kitchen and get that settled in.

Within the next week, everything has been arranged, painted, and mixed together. Aang, Toph, and I all have our own furniture, so the house has different feelings to it.

We all sit on the couch after a long week's worth of work. We all relieve-sigh and smile at each other. I kiss Aang on the cheek and give Toph a hug. We just sit there for a while, watching some TV enjoying the moment.

A few days later, Aang said he had to go somewhere. Toph and I decided to go to the spa. Well, I decided, she was arguing.

"The Fancy Lady Day Spa? Sounds like my kind of place," Toph said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. We walked into the spa and immediately I smelt expensive shampoos, moisturizers, creams, and perfumes. I sneezed and Toph rubbed her nose.

With Aang

Aang POV (duh…)

Hmmm, which one would Katara like? I asked myself browsing the selection. That's when I saw it. The most beautiful gem ever. While most people propose with diamonds, I know Katara likes Sapphires. It was beautiful! It was a real Sapphire carved in the shape of a circle, like the diamond rings. It was 24 karat gold, too. Wow, it was a lot of money…but Katara's worth it.

I picked up the box and examined it. Well, it was real alright. I hoped Katara would like it.

Back with Toph and Katara

Hmm...I'll do Toph's POV now.

I was actually enjoying this. They weren't touching my feet, unlike the other spas. I had a mud bath (mm, healthy coating of earth, my favorite element), a facial, my nails painted, etc; I just didn't let them touch my feet or do my makeup. Katara seemed like she was enjoying it as well. She got a mud bath, a facial, and her nails painted too. She didn't really want that much makeup, but she got eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I could only imagine how she looked. Probably better than me…but I don't care. I've never cared about self-images.

Okay, now Katara POV

Toph looked cleaned up for once! She looked pretty, even without makeup. She's one of those girls who can go without makeup and look perfect. But she did get her nails painted, I chose the color I thought she'd like…emerald green. Most girls can't pull off that kind of shade, but Toph can.

I just stuck with a light blue color. I liked how it looked, and it suited my complexion, according to Sally, the lady working here. She complemented us on our beauty…but she gets paid to do that. I looked over at Toph, she was smiling. I think she was trying to act all tough, which she is, but the way she was acting was shouting 'Let's go to the spa more!'

Toph willingly paid for the treat but I had to split it with her. It was too expensive to just pay all that money for two girls.

We headed back to the house, and we got many stares from a lot of people. We shrugged them away and kept walking. That is, until a boy from Toph's grade spotted us. His name was Teo. Teo was a nice kid, and he had quite an obvious crush on Toph. "Hey Toph," he said wheeling over in his weird wheelchair. "Katara," he nodded towards me in a polite manner. "You two look good." He was trying to hide his blush, but I saw it.

"Hey, T!" Toph said, calling him her nickname for him. "What's up?"

"Hey Teo," I say.

We continued to chat for a while, but soon we had to go get dinner ready.

When we got back to the house, it was all cleaned…we left it messy. I shrugged it off; Aang must've cleaned the house while we were gone. I plopped down on the couch, and Toph followed my example. "So, Katara, it seems weird to say….but, can you tell me how I look?" She seemed self-conscious, something she never was. But I nodded and said sure.

"Well, for starters, you have black hair. But I never knew how long it was, you always kept it in a bun." She took her hair out and it went past her shoulders down right before her elbows. "Wow, you have long hair," I say.

"Does it look bad?" she asked.

"No," I said. "It's just different seeing you with long hair…but I like it, keep it down. Another thing about you is you're not as tan as me…but not as pale as Aang, sort of in between. It's quite suiting for you, actually. You also have these milky green eyes…you're really pretty Toph." I say. "You shouldn't worry about how you look. You're very pretty, in fact I've always been a bit jealous." I admit.

She looks dumbfounded. "Really? I've always imagined you as a perfectly beautiful goddess of some sort." She laughed.

I joined in the laughter. "No," I say still laughing a bit, "I have my flaws."

"Sure you do…" she sighed. "Heh, I just realized something."

"What?"

"I haven't made fun of you and Twinkle Toes for a while now! Ha! I need to soon."

I shook my head and laughed. She started to joke around by saying things like 'Aang and Katara sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G', or 'Katara loves Aang, Katara loves Aang," but it didn't bother me. I did love Aang. I did kiss Aang…but never in a tree.

I smiled as Toph continued to joke around. Then I heard the back door open. Toph and I both turned around to see (and sense) Aang standing there. "Hey, you're back!" He said. He ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I heard a little "Awwwww," from Toph and I showed affection how she did- I punched Toph in the arm. She laughed and walked away.

Aang looked at me. "Hey, Katara, wanna go out to get dinner?"

"And leave Toph..?" I ask.

He sighed, happily though. "I got her a date. He's going to be here in a few minutes to surprise her."

"Teo?" I ask. He nods. We link arms and walk off to a restaurant we may want to go to.

Well? How was it? REVIEW PLZ! One last thing to say….

G

GO

GO S

GO ST

GO STE

GO STEE

GO STEEL

GO STEELE

GO STEELER

GO STEELERS!

GO STEELER

GO STEELE

GO STEEL

GO STEE

GO STE

GO ST

GO S

GO

G

Super bowl champions! Let's win again! WHOO! Sorry, Avatar Obsession, I still love you. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY! Oh my GOD! I totally blew this off…I hope y'all still love me…if not I understand.

Bunnyluver45: Ally? Seriously? Grr. Jets lover *pukes*.

Avatar Obsession: I upset you? How? I'm sowwy. Did I upset ya with the Steelers thing? If so, I really am sorry. And thx! Ikr, TEOPH! XD

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: Yessss! Kataang is the ULTIMATE pairing. I agree.

Dcp1992: sorry I keep having the d uppercase, my computer always says it has to be D. Anyway, thx for reviewing and…KATAANG proposal! I think y'all will like what I did with this…hehehe.

Thx for reviewing guys! I heart ya!

I do not own A:TLA or the inspiration for this chapter/story, Last Kiss.

Chapter Eight

Katara POV

I was sure Aang was going to propose that night, eight months ago. I guess he was just planning to wait the right moment. I could care less, just as long as I'm with him, I have everything I need. Too cheesy? Yeah. Okay, I was really disappointed. But tonight we're going out again, and I have high hopes. We're going out at eight…and right now its 7:12. EEEEPPP!

I wanted to look nice in case after almost four years he popped the question, but I don't want to look over dressed. I decided to wear a light blue tank top that has the sweetheart design. It has ruffles and ended right where the button on my jeans were. I wore regular boot-cut (light wash!) jeans. I had on some flip-flops and I wore a white cardigan over the shirt. I crimped my newly-cut hair, which now ended right at my shoulders. I did locks-of-love because I felt really bad for the children who had cancer. I put on some gentle makeup: a barely noticeable eye shadow (whitish), lightly put on black eyeliner (don't want to look like Mai!), some mascara, and lip gloss.

Smiling at my accomplishment- I got all this done in about forty five minutes- I went downstairs. I jumped up with happiness. "Bye Toph!" I called out. "Bye Teo," I laughed. She and Teo started dating the night I thought Aang was going to propose.

"Bye!" They both responded. I walked out the door to find Aang sitting on the little bench on our porch. I smiled up at him. He didn't have to wait outside, but he didn't want to see me until I was finished. Ah, what a gentleman. I smiled at him.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand. I noticed he wasn't too dressed up either…but he still looked nice. He was wearing his dark wash jeans, sneakers, and then a dress shirt. But no tie. He hated ties. He looked sort of like Zac Efron the way he dressed, but hey, he stilled looked good.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled and squeezed my hand a bit. "You'll find out." He looks over at me. "I like your hair," he said.

Blushing like a mad school girl would, I smile. I run my free hand through the shortness of it. "Thanks, yours isn't too shabby either." I then run my hand through his black hair. He chuckles a bit, and then I look ahead again. We moved back into our old state, Washington, still in Seattle. I looked where we were going and noticed we were walking towards our old school. I giggled a bit and asked "Why are we going to a school?" He just shook his head and I laughed a bit.

After a few more minutes of walking, we ended up in the football field. I tilted my head a bit. Everything looked the same as it did on our first date. But now, there was no one else here. There was no one playing football, and none of the football lights were on. There was some light though. We headed up to the top row of the wooden bleachers and sat where we sat on our first date. I looked over, and imagined Sokka and Suki cheering. I looked back at the field as if I saw Haru cheering alongside Jet at the goal we made. I looked up at the announcers' booth and saw the announcers jumping and screaming "We WON!" as they did during the game. I looked back at Aang and saw him blushing. All of this was seen as if in slow motion. I looked back at the field and imagined Ty Lee doing her cheer. I smiled at this memory, it was a cheer that Mai had been dragged along to do. When I look back at Aang, he was on one knee.

Speechless, I stood up. He pulled out a ring…a sapphire ring. My eyes started watering a bit. "Katara, will you be my forever girl?"

I giggle cried, remembering when he accidentally called me his forever girl in front of Sokka….I snapped back to reality. Breathing heavily, I said "Yes! Of course!" He stood up and kissed me. Not a rough one, but a peck on the lips. When we separated, he slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled as tears of joy were still coming. He lifted me up and spun me around. I knew that night couldn't have been any better.

As he put me down I had to ask him why. "W-why did you wait eight months?" I asked happily.

"What? You knew?" He asked confused.

"Well, Toph _is_ an all-knowing tattle tale." I said smiling.

He laughed. "Well, tonight is the same day that the day we won was. I wanted it to be special here, not just some night."

I smiled. "September Eighteenth," I said. He nodded. I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Katara."

I separate from the hug. "Can we go get something to eat? I kind of forgot to eat breakfast…and lunch. I was too excited."

He smiles and nods. "Same," we then walked down the bleachers. I looked around. Suddenly, I appreciated this high school more than any other teenager would ever. I sighed a happy sigh and took Aang's right hand with my left, just so we could stare at the beautiful ring that wrapped around my finger.

BACK WITH TOPH AND TEO!

Toph POV

"So," I said with Teo's hand held in mine. "I can't believe Aang didn't pop the big question eight months ago, huh." I said.

He nodded. "Me either. But I think he might've tonight; at least I hope so."

I nodded just as Teo did. "So, you wanna go somewhere?"

He smiled, even though I couldn't see it. "I'd like that."

Still hand in hand, we walked out the door. It felt like we were heading to a diner. "Are you taking me somewhere to eat?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry." He said.

I laughed a bit and nodded. "So am I." We kept walking for about ten more minutes.

"Olive Garden or Taco Bell?" He asked.

"Ew, Taco Bell? No, Olive Garden. Taco Bell is getting sued for only having 35% real meat!" I said. (A/N It's true. It was in the news where I live. Have Ally back me up if you don't believe me. Then we'll get my friend…let's call her Elizabeth, we'll get Elizabeth to back us both up! Elizabeth did a report on that…isn't it gross?)

Teo felt a bit tense as we kept walking like he didn't know that Taco Bell on had 35% meat. We walked into Olive Garden…I felt a familiar set of people sitting next to us when we sat down.

BACK TO KATAAAAAAAAAANG!

Katara POV

I turned around to see what Aang was staring at. I saw Toph. I quickly turned back around. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked me.

"Only if you do, I like their bread here," I laughed.

"Okay then, we'll stay." He smiled.

"Why did we walk all that way instead of drive?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was just trying to be a bit more romantic…"

I lightly slapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Aang asked.. I lifted up my left hand and he smiled. "Oh that?" he asked. He leaned over the table and kissed me gently. "No problem. I'd do it again but…I think one engagement is enough."

I smiled at his jovial attitude. "Yeah," I said agreeing. "Did you talk to my dad about this? If not, I think Sokka would be mad if he found out Dad didn't approve," I say jokingly.

Aang nodded. "They both know." He smiled.

"Suki! I have to tell her!" I then noticed Aang with one eyebrow up. I giggled. "….Later."

Just then, Toph came strutting over. "Twinkle Toes? Sugar Queen? How'd ya seal the deal?" Toph asked when she put her hand on my left one to feel if there was a ring.

"Um, well," I started. "Aang took me back to the high school football field." I said smiling. I looked back over at Aang who was smiling as well.

"The place you had your first date?" Teo asked, coming over.

"Yep," Aang said. He looked over at me, and I smiled at him, then looked back at Toph and Teo. "So, why are you two here?" Aang asked.

"Well, we got bored." Toph said.

"And hungry," Teo added.

I smiled at the pair. "So is this a date then?" they hadn't really gone out on a real date, they had just been dating.

Toph blushed a lot. That was the first time I've seen her blush that much. "Well…yeah. It is."

Teo was blushing as well. I told them to bring over their chairs and we'd all eat together. We did so, and afterwards, we headed back to My, Toph's and Aang's house. Teo and Toph sat on the couch, but Aang and I moved out to the backyard. Of course, we had some swings put in. Why? Well, because you're never too old for a swing set.

Aang sat on one swing, and I sat on the other. Since it was a warm summer night, I took off my cardigan. I carelessly tossed it into the grass. We began to talk. "So," Aang said. "I hope you enjoyed tonight."

I looked over at him and said "I did. I still do." Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. "Kiss me," I said. He was more than happy to do so. As I leaned in, it felt too good to be true. After a moment, my eyes closed and my lips crashed against his. After we separated, Aang pushed me off my swing.

"Ow!" I said. "What was that for?"

He smiled at me. "Now it's just like it was the day we had our first kiss." He said. "You fell off your swing so…"

I got up on my knees and kissed him lightly. That, my friends, was the last kiss we shared that day, as dawn was approaching after our four hour evening.

Weeeelllll? I hope this made up for not updating…in two days. Sowwy! I'm sooo sowwy! Please review, telling me how I did. Remember, I need reviews still, I feel that I'm not a very experienced writer yet, I just need to know how I'm doing. :) thx! And NO! It's not over. XD XD XD XD


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! Here's chapter nine! Thx to all you who reviewed! YAY!

Dcp1992: Thank you again! You guys all flatter me…I never thought I'd get 34 reviews on this…like maybe two. Hahaha, I have low self-esteem…

PancakeLove: Yeah, I don't find it creepy either. Maybe I would if some hobo on the streets screamed "I LOVE YOU!" to me…but yeah…so I'm glad I can say I love you to someone I've probably never met before and not be categorized as a freak to them…heh. And I'll cry with you if the Steelers loose…I made a bet with my teacher…sort of. Well, the whole class did, so fingers crossed!

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: I just noticed how long your penname is…hahaha. Thx! I love the Kataang relationship as well…was that proposal okay? Ha, I thought it would be really cute. XD I mean, if the guy I was going out with for so long proposed to me, I'd want it to be somewhere special, ya know?

Avatar Obsession: really? It was that good to get four 'Love It!'s? Wow…I never thought that anyone would love my stories…maybe like…hahaha.

Do not own A: TLA or the inspiration for this chapter/story, Last Kiss.

I do own Aleeka and some of the people in the church though….XD I think y'all know where I'm going with this.

Chapter Nine

Katara's POV

Today was the big day. I was getting married! As much as I wanted to be jumping up and down right now, I couldn't. My bridesmaids and my maid of honor were surrounding me. My bridesmaids were Toph, Ty Lee, and Mai. My maid of honor was Suki. They were either perfecting my hair, adding more make-up, or smoothing out my dress. It was nice being the center of attention, but it was a bit uncomfortable. Toph was the one who was flattening out my dress, seeing as she would've probably made me look like a clown if she did my make-up or hair.

My little flower girl was Sokka and Suki's daughter, Aleeka, now five. She was such a cutie. She was in front of me watching me get ready. "Auntie Kat," she asked.

"Yes," I responded, with all the girls still around me.

"Where is Uncle Aang?" she asked, her head tilted. "He's not here! Who are you going to marry?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sweetie," I said, "Uncle Aang will be waiting in the church for me! He can't be in here, I'm getting ready." I smiled at her.

"But, he's seen you get dressed, right?"

I was blushing. All the girls laughed at this except Suki. She just sighed and whispered "Sorry Katara,"

I just giggled. "It's okay Suki." I whispered back.

Aleeka hated not being answered, as do all little kids. "Right?" she asked. "I know he has! Daddy sees Mommy dress all the time!"

"Aleeka! That's enough!" Suki scolded her child.

Aleeka pouted and crossed her arms. She mumbled "I know he has." which we all heard her say. Suki shot Aleeka a 'shut up' glance.

"It's okay Suki, really. She's just a kid. She probably doesn't even know what she's saying!" I giggled.

Ty Lee and Mai rolled their eyes. "Sure she doesn't. Just like we don't" Mai joked, cracking a tiny smile. I smiled at them.

Aleeka looked at me again. "So wait, if Uncle Aang is out there waiting for us with the other boys…are they getting married to them too?" Aleeka asked pointing to Ty Lee, Toph, and Mai whose boyfriends were out there.

"Nope," I looked down at her and smiled. "I'm the only one getting married today. But, if Zuko proposes to Mai soon, they might have a wedding within a year or so. They take a while to plan." She smiled at Mai and nodded.

"Do I get to be your flower girl too?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Mai actually smiled a big smile. "Maybe, but you may have a new little cousin by then…" they all looked at me.

I blushed a bit and said "Hey," softly.

Ty Lee giggled. "But she wouldn't be old enough even walk! If it was even a she!" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Mai and Suki rolled their eyes. Then Toph spoke up. "We all know Sugar Queen will have a kid by then." She said smiling a bit.

I playfully punched her arm, as she always did. She looked at me and said, "Well, we know it's true," then she smirked.

Aleeka looked happy. "I want a cousin! I want it to be a girl to, Senshi gets annoying!" Suki and Sokka had a little boy, who they named Senshi. Senshi was just two. (A/N…yeah I forgot to put Senshi in the last chapter saying that he exists…*blushes)

He was the ring bearer; Sokka pleaded that this "little image of him" got to be in the wedding. Senshi could walk, but he fell every once in awhile. But that was okay, Aleeka was going to interlock her arm with his, holding the tiny basket in that hand, gently throwing the petals out with the other hand. She would have to do this to make sure that he didn't fall and drop the rings.

I rolled my eyes. "You're all set!" Ty Lee said.

"You look beautiful," Suki said to me. I turned around and looked in the mirror.

I had to admit, even though I didn't want it to be way to...girly, I liked it. It was a strapless sweetheart design, with white sparkles that showed up when light reflected all the way down. It was tight from the top of the dress down to my hips, which showed of how thin I was. It barely poofed out a bit as it reached my hips, all the way past my feet. It was simple, yet elegant.

My hair was curled for this occasion. It was up in a messy bun, which had the curls coming out gently. Where I had normally had my hair loopies was left down, curled as well. The long veil looked nice tucked in my hair.

My make-up was simple. I just had on very light white eye shadow. I had on dark mascara, but no eyeliner. Of course I had blush, but it was lightly done. The look was finished off with lip gloss.

As I looked at myself, I didn't see just Katara anymore. I felt like someone different. I smiled at this thought; of course I was someone different! I was no longer single Katara…I was married Katara. That changed everything about me. Mai looked at me, and said something I never thought she'd say. "I'm jealous of you, Katara!"

We all laughed. Aleeka came over to me, her little basket with panda-lily petals in her hand. "Auntie Kat! You look pretty! Can I wear your dress later?" We all looked down to see her totally serious.

"I-I…when you're older." I said.

Suki looked at Aleeka. "Aleeka, this is Aunt Katara's special dress, I don't think anyone will be allowed to wear it for a while."

"Not even you?" She asked her mom.

"No, not even me. No one was allowed wearing my wedding dress when I got married," she said.

Aleeka looked at her mom and then looked back down to the floor. We heard her mumble something like "I can't believe I wasn't invited to my own Mommy's wedding." We all looked at Suki who was laughing.

"That would've been a bad thing, sweetie." She said between laughs.

Aleeka was confused. I looked at her and said "I'll tell you why when you're older." She smiled at me. We heard a knock on the door and we all turned around to see my dad.

"Are you girls read yet?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. "We are," I said.

I looked at the girls and they smiled at me. Aleeka had to ask my dad one thing before the wedding started. "Grandpa," she said.

My dad looked at Aleeka. "Yes?" he asked her.

"Auntie Kat said that Uncle Aang would be waiting in the church for her, I'm _still_ confused on why-," she was cut off by Suki's hand over her mouth.

My dad looked at Suki. Suki thought quickly. "Kids," she said laughing. "They just babble on, don't they, Hakoda?" My dad just gave her an 'okay…' look. I walked over to him. He took my arm and then we all proceeded down the aisle.

Aleeka and Senshi were leading the way. Suki was right behind her, followed by Mai, then Ty Lee, then Toph. Finally, my dad and I began to walk. Everyone in the church was staring at me as the music played. Everyone. I noticed the best man, Sokka, and the groomsmen, Zuko, Haru, and Teo, all in a line. Then…I saw Aang. He smiled at me as I walked down the aisle. I blushed a bit, and smiled at him too.

I looked over at the people in the pews. There were so many. I saw my cousins (A/N I know she wasn't said to have any but I'm giving her some!) such as Kyle and Cecile, my cousins I hadn't seen since I was a kid. My grandparents, Kanna and Pakku, were smiling wide at me. My Aunt Kirsti and Uncle Henry, Cecile and Kyle's parents, were here as well. There were countless others, like Haru's parents, Teo's parents, Zuko's newly-found-after-being-missing mother, Ursa, and so on. The church was filled with people but only one person in the church mattered right now. Aang.

The wedding had gone by without a flaw. Now it was time for the vows. I zoned out staring into Aang's gray eyes, but somehow managed to say "I do," right on time. From the looks of it, so did Aang. I zoned back in and looked at the preacher. I looked down at my hand. I remember putting the rings on, but don't at the same time. I guess I'm more love sick than I thought. I didn't hear the preacher, but I saw Aang leaning in. That's my cue. I kissed him. The last kiss we shared as a single couple, but the first we shared as a married couple.

(A/N I could end it there….but I want to type.)

It was time for the reception soon after. When we were all there, the place looked wonderful. As you enter, you saw a water fountain; yes a water fountain in the building. To the left was a staircase, but we all went to the right, where the door leading to the room was. It was a big room. The dance floor was right in the center, taking up ¾ of the room. Around the floor was carpet, where the tables were kept.

There was a small room inside there, where all the food and the cake was. There were all kinds of food, but there was one type that Sokka ran over to right away. The prime rib. I rolled my eyes at him. Aang took my hand, and led me back to that staircase. "What?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Shhh," he said, leading me up the stairs. They led to another floor, which had some tables and chairs. There was a balcony which went over the room below, so we could see all the guests enjoying themselves. I saw many people on the dance floor, dancing to Britney's new song. I look over at Aang.

"Why are we up here?" I asked. "We should be down with the guests!" I giggled.

He looked at me and smiled. "I just wanted to show you this. You can see the whole reception going on. And no one's up here…"

I saw him smirk. "No…Aang!" I said catching on. "We should get back down."

He sighed, but still smiles. "Okay," we headed back down to the dance floor, where everyone was. Suki saw us coming down the stairs, as she was waiting there.

"Where were you two?" She asked, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

"Up the stairs," I said, walking past Suki whom was giggling.

She looked at Aang curiously. "I didn't do anything," he said, walking behind me.

The night was filled with music, food, cake, pictures, dancing, and fun. But eventually, it was time to go. The guests didn't seem to want to go, so we played one last song. It was a slow song. It was Enchanted, and it was still my favorite country song. "May I have this dance?" Aang asked me.

"Why certainly," I say, mimicking his properness. He grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We were slow dancing, and everyone backed away a bit to let the bride and groom have one last slow dance.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles._

_Same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

_Your eyes whisper have we met, cross the room you silhouette starts to make its way to me._

_The playful conversation starts, I counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._

_And it was enchanting to meet you._

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_The lingering question kept me up._

_2 AM who do you love, I wonder 'til I'm wide awake._

_Now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,"._

_It was enchanting to meet you._

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_

_This night is flawless don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends._

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._

_These are the words I held back, and I was leaving too soon._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you._

The song finished and Aang's arms were still around my waist. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Everyone who was watching was clapping, and I swear I saw Suki crying a bit.

I hugged Aang, not wanting to leave his arms. I hear Sokka say "NO!" and looked down to see Aleeka trying to get in our hug. Everybody there laughed, even Aang and me. I shook my head and separated from Aang. I picked up my niece and held her with one arm so she was resting on my hip. Everyone is still laughing. "What did I do?" Aleeka asked. That only caused more laughter. She then looked at me. "Can Uncle Aang hold me?"

I look over at Aang and he nods. I give Aleeka to him and watch her squeal with delight. Suki walks up to us. "I don't see how this late she's still awake," she laughed. She leans in towards me and whispers in my ear, "You know, you'd make a great mom. Aleeka loves you guys like you're her second parents or something.

I smiled at Suki and nodded. We both looked over to Aang and the little girl. I didn't see Aleeka as Aleeka…but as a little girl with black hair and gray eyes. I snapped back to reality and saw Suki walking over to Aleeka. "Time for bed little lady," she said. Aleeka gripped Aang tighter.

"But mommy!" Sokka came over.

"Leek, come in, listen to your Mom." Sokka said.

Aleeka sighed in defeat. She started to close her blue eyes and say "I am a little tired…" Aang handed Sokka Aleeka. The guests are all chattering, and no one wants to leave. But sadly, my dreamlike day had to have an end at some point. Sokka and Suki walk away. I giggle at the sight of Aleeka who is trying to fall asleep.

"Well," Aang said.

I sighed a happy sigh and nodded. I looked back at Mai and Zuko, who were playing with Senshi. I thought about how I saw Aleeka…does it mean something? I looked back at Aang and saw him smiling at me. I hugged him, tight in his embrace. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and softly kissed him. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he responded.

WELL? How was that? Phew, that took me like three hours to write…nonstop writing. This is not the end! It is definitely not the end! It's too short to end now…I plan on having three to six more chapters. Sound good? Pleeease review! This is my longest chapter EVER! I feel accomplished. My self-esteem went up a bit…review and bring it up more! My friends all know how low self-esteem I have…I need high self-esteem! I get that by reviews! XD no joke. Okay the wedding reception setup is based off my cousin's…he got married this past summer. Just to yet y'all know where that's from.


	10. Important Notification

**Important Notification**

**I'm so sorry guys. I haven't been able to find the time…much less the inspiration to write chapter ten. Don't fret; this story isn't over just yet. I may do two to three more chapters. Sorry if any of you thought this was chapter ten. I hate saying this but…I'm taking a vacation from this story. It will be back, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.**

**Again, I am so sorry. But, I did have the inspiration to make a One-Shot called **_**13 Roses**_**. It's a Kataang One-Shot and it is sad, but very romantic. I'll give you guys the summary of it:**

'_**13 roses. He gave her roses in the last minutes of his life. "I'll love you until the last rose dies," he said. She couldn't contain the tears threatening to fall. She leaned down and kissed him, only to find him gone.'**_

**How was that? If you want to read it, leave a comment. If not, I'll know not to post it. But I may post it anyway for my own entertainment. **

**Until chapter ten,**

**~teamkataang**

**P.S. if I don't have inspiration again to write this story, I'll let you know. But for now, I'm just taking a break. If any of you is willing to leave suggestions, I'll GLADLY take them. I need inspiration! My muse has left me! Pesky little rat…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Finally up! I know, I know. Y'all hate me now lol. Hopefully this chapter will make y'all not throw rocks at me…at least not violently.**

**HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: Hahaha, I know, right? I wanted a 'daddy's little girl' for Sokka. It just fits XD**

**Dcp1992: Well…maybe…maybe not. You never know with me, right Ally?**

**Ally *nods* right Suzie.**

**PancakeLove: First of all, THANK YOU for the inspiration to write this chapter. But don't expect lemons.**

**Ally *spaz attack* AHHH! WE HATE LEMONS!**

**Yes, Ally, we do. And PancakeLove, I did love writing Aleeka and I'm happy you fell in love with her.**

**KATAANGizmilife: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story (:**

**Kataang-is-MYLIFE: Hahaha, good! I am a fan of your stories, just for the record. ;D**

**KDB (the anon reviewer that isn't Ally): Really? I thought…what story is Kirsti in? I think you thought Kimia, but okay. I'm glad I can freak people out like that. Lol.**

**Okay, reviewing time over now! Now READ, READ, READ! **

Chapter ten

Katara's POV

Hawaii. We were going to Hawaii! It was just too much to comprehend. As excited as I was, I was a bit nervous. Who wouldn't be? I was going to be spending a whole week alone with Aang…what if I screwed something up? I shook it off as we were packing. Blue dress, purple tie-dye bikini, jeans, cover ups, shirts, etc; they all went into my suitcases. Aang was packing as well as we were side by side.

He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Behind me, he pulled me close. I put my arms on top of his and smile. I turn my head so we're facing each other, just inches apart. I give him a quick kiss. "I have to finish packing," I said afterwards. He sighed, but smiled. I ruffled his shaggy black hair and got back to packing.

After a few hours more of packing, we were at the airport. A while later we got on our plane. We were right across from a woman and a man with a child. I smiled at the child and squeezed Aang's hand. I smiled up at Aang. "That will be us one day," he said, giving my hand a squeeze back. I just nodded. Someday soon. I hoped, at least. I put a hand on my stomach. Someday….

I fell asleep and got awakened by the pilot coming over the speaker. "We will be descending in Hawaii in a few moments. Please, stay buckled until the plane comes to a complete stop. We are doing this for your safety. Have a great time in Hawaii! Thank you," He said. I also woke up with that baby crying.

"I'm sorry, did she wake you?" The woman asked, rocking the baby girl.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled. "Of course not," I smiled. "The pilot did." We both laughed. "She's so cute. What's her name?" I asked her, smiling at the baby looking at me.

"Lise," she said. "Lise Maria." (That's pronounced 'Leeza Marie').

"What a beautiful name," I said. "Lise," I smiled. The lady nodded and looked out her window. I looked back at Aang who was smiling at me. "What?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Lise. That's a pretty name. Just like Katara," he looked me in the eyes. "Seriously," I blushed and shoved him. "Ow," he faked-mocked. I rolled my eyes and turned my focus out our window. We were landing. I hated this part, for some odd reason. I squeezed Aang's hand and gritted my teeth.

He chuckled. Soon enough, the 'worst' part was over. We were safely in a Hawaiian airport. We rented a car for the two weeks and drove to the hotel we would be staying at; our temporary home. We walked up to the lady at the desk. According to her name tag, she was Amy. "Hello welcome to Twin Palm Trees resort. I'm guessing you're room is going to be a room with one bed," she smiled, looking at my ring.

I laughed. "Yes, that would be it. Our name is under Sokka. Sokka is my brother. He was the one who recommended this place after his and Suki's honeymoon."

"Sokka as in Sokka from Seattle? Oh, he was too funny. How's he doing?" She asked, giggling, her brown curls bouncing up and down.

"You know him?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I was a maid then. He had the messiest room!" she said. Aang and I both laughed and nodded. She gave us the room key, room 308, floor three. The top floor. We thanked her and walked to the elevator, our suitcases trailing behind us.

When we got to our room, we were surprised. It was far better than we expected! It was a suite! Oh, you just have to love Sokka. It led right into a small, cozy looking room. This room had snowy white walls, a black leather couch, a glass table, and a white carpet. On the wall was a flat screen TV. In the center of the table was a vase full of white roses. There were pictures of starfish and seashells in the room. A small microwave and mini fridge were in the room as well.

The bedroom was spectacular! It was an earthy green room. The walls were earth green, and the bed was a lighter shade. The pillows were darker, whereas the comforter was lighter. There were two big pillows next to each other, and then a round pillow in front of that. In front of the round pillow was a small, cylinder shaped pillow. The dresser was on the west most side of the room. It was made of wood, and so were the side tables by both sides of the bed. The wall in front of the bed had a flat screen just like the one in the smaller room. There were pictures of shells placed around; not so it took up all the space, but it made it look nice. The east most wall wasn't really a wall; just a glass sliding door. It led to a balcony where the ocean was a perfect view.

The bathroom was small and delicate. It was a beige color, with a counter with a sink in it. Above that was the mirror. The bath was a Jacuzzi bath. The place was so small and cozy…inviting. It was amazing! I squealed as I put down my suitcase. I ran over to the neat and orderly bed and started jumping on it. I didn't notice that Aang was staring at her as I was singing and jumping. I was singing my favorite Avril Lavigne song. "But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!" That's when I noticed Aang.

How I noticed him? He was singing with me. "All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinking 'what the hell!'" We both began to laugh and just enjoy being with each other. Yes we were grown up. Yes we were married. Did we act like it? Not really, we both acted like those love struck teenagers we were a few years back. That was fine with us; in fact, we preferred it. They thought being young was enjoyable, and we were going to treasure that for as long as possible.

They both sat down on the bed. "What should we do now?" Aang asked.

I smiled. "I don't know," I inched closer. "Maybe, oh, I don't know," I smirked at him. He chuckled. "A beach party! Duh," I smiled, teasing him. I ran over to our suitcases and took out my bikini. I put it on, and then I saw Aang start blushing.

"I always liked that bikini," he said. I smiled and giggled. Just as he came closer, I chucked his trunks at him.

"Get dressed," I said. I grabbed our towels and sat down on the couch, waiting. After a minute or two, we were walking down to the beach across the street from us. It was breathtaking. The water was so clear, the sand so beautiful, the skies so blue! We put down our towels and sat down on them. Well, I lay down. I was getting my long awaited sun time.

Aang sat watching me, or I think so, anyway. It was so relaxing. There would always be the peaceful sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and sometimes, there was the enjoyable sound of kids playing. After about twenty minutes of just relaxing, I got up and walked towards the water. I was ankle deep when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! Watch it! She'll see us!" It sounded like a teenage boy.

"She's married! Look, she's wearing a ring!" Another teenage boy voice said.

I turned around and faced the two. The taller one spoke up. He smoothed his blonde hair. "Hey, sweetness, what's up? The name's Austin," he proceeded to walk to me.

"Austin! I said she's married! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The shorter one shrieked, walking towards his friend.

"No, Max, it doesn't." I think that's what he whispered to his friend, Max, anyway.

"Boys, don't you have single girls to hit on?" I heard a voice beside me say. I turned a bit to see Aang. "Nice try though, Austin. Now, run along," I smiled and then laughed.

"They-they…" I began to laugh uncontrollably. "They ran away from you…they're sc-scared!" Aang laughed a bit with me.

"They should be," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes they should," I agreed, kissing him again. "Now, let's go swim!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out deeper into the water. We were laughing all the way while we were running until we were chest deep. Stopping laughing, I looked up at him. "You're amazing," I said.

"So are you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, as I always do when Aang's around, and then I gripped his hand tighter. I slowly began to bend my knees so I was under the water, pulling Aang with me. We splashed around for a while and there was lots of laughing. After a while, though, we decided to go back to the room.

I got into a simple V-neck blue, knee length, dress and some zebra flip flops. I dried my hair and put on my necklace that was my Mother's; a sapphire with a gold chain. It was expensive, but that was something my Father gave her. Someday, I could pass it down to my kid. Someday soon. The dress was flowy, and was perfect for the weather in Hawaii. When Aang saw me, his eyes widened. "What are you all dressy for?" he asked.

I told him that I wanted to go out to eat. "It would be nice," I said. "I just have to get you in some better clothes! How about your jeans and that ridiculous Hawaii tee shirt you bought as we got here?" I laughed.

He shrugged. "Only if I get to pay," he smiled.

"Of course, my good sir," I replied in my best British accent. We both laughed. After a few minutes, Aang was wearing something better. He was wearing his jeans and a not-so dressy dress shirt with a black tie. I smiled as we walked down to the lobby. We got in our (rental) car and drove a bit away. We decided to stop at an Olive Garden. After eating bread sticks, pasta, soups, and more (we were full!), we drove back to the hotel.

I smiled as we got back. As he walked towards the hotel lobby, I grabbed his hand and lead him near the beach. We ran up on the pier and paid to get on. We ran down the whole pier, getting smiles and laughs from older and younger couples. We stopped near the end of the pier. Panting, we sat down on a bench. Watching the fishermen bring in fish and baby sharks, I was very interested. I'd never fished before. That was Sokka's thing. We got ice cream on the pier after being there for about an hour and a half, the moon high up in the sky. Stars lined the dark blue/blackish sky and the waves were calming. People had begun leaving the pier. Needless to say, we were the last to leave. Hand in hand, we walked back to the hotel room. Needless to say, neither of us really slept that night.

FOUR DAYS LATER…TWO DAYS BEFORE DEPARTURE

"Um Aang," I said. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to tell him! It had been more than two weeks.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting down.

"I don't know how to say this…but," I paused. How would I say this? However it came out, I'd just go with it. "I can't do this." I said. 'Wow, now he probably hates you!' I thought.

He was silent. He gave me a confused look. "Aang…" I said. I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

After that, I couldn't tell if he was excited or what, until he ran over and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. "How long did you know?" he asked.

"About a week," I smiled. He smiled too. "Before we came," he frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It wasn't the right time. Now was,"

A/N Well how was that? I hope it was okay! I really like this chapter. I wanted it to stay K plus, y'know? So yeah, that's why. Plus, Ally and I HATE lemons. They're…gross. Look forward to the next chapter! PancakeLove is assisting me with that one as well. Thanks to PancakeLove for this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to *points at computer screen* all the viewers! I love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! 50 reviews! I love you guys! *gives freshly baked goodies. Thank you so much! Yay!

PancakeLove: First off, thanks for helping! And thank you for showing me how to PM someone. Thanks for the great reviews!

XxUNIQUExSOULxX Thank you! I love your little penname.

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: I have NEVER been to Hawaii. I based this off my Myrtle Beach experiences. Oh, how I love Myrtle. You should go there, it's AMAZING!

Dcp1992: Well, yeah, I made it kinda obvious…but good job! I knew you would since you've stuck with this story. Oh, and thank you, (:

Kataang-is-MYLIFE: More than ONE…hehehe. Yay!

Ally: YAY! YAY!

If you've read 13 roses or Valentine's Day Montage, you know that Tenzin and Tess are twins…so just so you know only Tenzin (out of the kids) isn't mine. Yay! Onto chapter eleven!

I do not own Last Kiss or ATLA OR Peter Pan. (:

IMPORTANT Quick Note: I am having Katara tell the story of Peter Pan (2003 version) in this chapter. The story will be in Italics, so it's NOT a flashback. When people tell stories, I think they should be written in italics. Just know that. I did leave out some things, though. I also moved around some parts.

Chapter 11:

Katara's POV

How did this happen? Ten years went by so quickly. At the age of only thirty five, I had four kids. Four. Not to mention a chaotic cat, Momo, and a hyper dog, Appa. It was a mad house! My first kid actually happened to end up as kid_s_. That's right. I had twins! Tenzin was the older one, Tess was the younger one. They both had black hair and blue eyes. Kimia, the third child, was a…different one. She wasn't mental, but she sure did act like it. She had a group of friends at school, and the four of them were close. But, she acted a bit strange sometimes. She, somehow, had long, wavy blond hair. We think she got her hair from My Aunt. It was possible. She also had blue eyes. She believed in stuff that didn't exist and stayed to herself a lot (Think Luna Lovegood; she has friends, but is a bit "out of it" and keeps to herself a lot. And she is smart, too. I made her hair look like Luna's too!). She was two years younger than her older siblings, so she was eight.

The forth kid I had, Gyatso, was only five. He was energetic, loveable, and very, very hyper. Wonder where the dog got it from. He was out there, had many friends, and was best friends with an "older girl" who was in Kimia's grade: Natasha Wilkins. He sure did have a crush on her. Natasha was one of the girls who thought everything had to go her way, or the world would end. Gyatso found that funny, and did the same to us now. But he wasn't as bad as Natasha. He had brown hair and gray eyes, just like his father's.

Tonight was one of the nights the kids would want me to tell them a bedtime story. Even Tenzin and Tess claimed they still wanted to hear a story. They all climbed in Tess and Kimia's room, the largest one. Tess and Kimia got on their own beds, and Gyatso climbed up with Kimia while Tenzin sat next to his twin sister.

"Mom," Tess said quietly. "What story haven't you told us?"

I thought about it for a second. "Peter Pan," I said. The kids all nodded, as if telling me to continue.

"Mother, who is Peter Pan?" Kimia asked, twirling a lock of her wavy blond hair.

I smiled at her. "The boy who never grew up," Tess looked excited, and so did Gyatso. Kimia gently smiled. Tenzin was a bit confused.

"I thought every child had to grow up," he said.

"But maybe Petaa didn't! Maybe Petaa was special!" Gyatso said.

I nodded at them. "Yes, Peter Pan is special. He is the only child who never grows up." I began telling the story.

_Once upon a time, there was a very happy family. The parents were Mary and George Darling. Mary and George had three children; Wendy Darling, John Darling, and Michael Darling. Aunt Millicent had come to visit, as she often did. As she arrived through the door, she heard a scream. "AHHHHH!" Michael Darling, the youngest, screamed. Millicent looked towards Mary and George._

_Mary smiled sweetly at Millicent. "Bath time," she said in her beautiful English accent. Millicent smiled a disapproving kind of smile. _

_Upstairs, Michael had been chased into the bath tub by their dog, Nana. "Not fair," Michael said. Not fair indeed; but Nana was the finest nurse on four paws. John and Wendy laughed at their younger brother's complaining. _

_After bath time, it was time to greet Aunt Millicent, as they always did. They were in the large family room. Mary was playing the piano, George was watching, and John and Michael were singing. Millicent watched as the family was interacting together. But Wendy Darling, the oldest child of them all, was smiling at the small smile on her mother's face. There, hidden conspicuously in the right hand corner was a hidden kiss. Those who found the kiss had been said to slip in and out of heaven._

_As the song ended, Wendy snapped back into reality. "Wendy's turn!" John said. "She must tell a story!"_

"_Bill Jukes! Every inch of him…tattooed." Michael said. "Noodler, with his hands on backwards!" he twisted his hands around for effects._

"_Oh My!" Millicent laughed._

"_Hook!" John retorted._

"_Hook!" Millicent asked, astonished._

"_Hook, whose eyes turn red," he grabbed Michaels teddy bear and pretended to cut it, "as he cuts you!" he confirmed. _

"_Dear Heavens!" Millicent cried out._

_Wendy ran over to the open space in the living room and her mother played a "dun dun dun dunnn" beat on the piano. She looked over to her Aunt. "I do know a thing or two about pirates," she said. Millicent nodded and pretended to smile while Wendy went on with her version of Cinderella."….and as she arrived at the ball, she found herself surrounded by pirates!" She did finish her story a bit later, and then Millicent called her over._

"_Walk towards me dear, so I may appraise you," Wendy did as she was told. "Ah, look there. Wendy has a woman's chin." Mary and George walked over towards they're daughter. "Don't you see it? Hidden there in the right hand corner?" Mary smiled at her daughter, but George was confused. "Is that a kiss?"_

"_A kiss?" George, Michael, and John said at the same time. Wendy placed a hand on her mouth._

"_But, what is it for?" She asked her Millicent._

"_Tis for the greatest adventure of all,"_

_Nana began barking. They all followed Nana up the stairs, into the nursery. But there was no one there. The children forgot about it; for what troubles a grown up will never trouble a child. _

"_Time for bed now," Mary smiled sweetly. Wendy, John, and Michael nodded. They went to their respective beds and tried to fall asleep. When she was sure her brothers had fallen asleep, Wendy walked up to the large window where Nana had been barking. She opened it. Just as she did, a star shot across the sky and began twinkling when it stopped. She smiled and left the window open. _

_The next night, Wendy's parents had left to go to a party. Mary lit the candles in the Nursery, smiled at her children, and then walked away. A while after they had fallen asleep, Wendy heard a noise. And then another one. And another! Bangs, clanks, and crashes filled the room. She looked up and saw a little light glowing in the air. She looked over at the window and then fell back asleep._

_A boy, Peter Pan, flew in through the window. He flew over towards Tinkerbelle, his fairy. Tink led him to a drawer. She held up a finger. "One," Peter said. She held up another, "Two," and finally, a third. "Three!" Peter said. He opened the drawer and a shadow flew out of the drawer. It was his shadow. It must've left Peter and when Mrs. Darling shut the window earlier. Peter opened the window with no problem, however, because it was not barred shut (locked)._

_Peter tried attaching his shadow back to him. When that didn't work, he began to cry. "Boy," he heard a girl, not much younger than himself, say. "Why are you crying?" Peter stood._

_He backed away a bit. "Who are you?" the girl asked._

"_Who are you?" he asked, backing away a bit. _

"_Wendy Moria Angela Darling," she said smiling._

"_Peter," Peter crossed his arms. "Pan,"_

"_Where do you live?" Wendy asked him. _

"_Second to the right and straight on 'til morning!" Peter said, looking up at the night sky out the window._

"_They put that on the letters?" Wendy asked._

"_Don't get letters,"_

"_But surely your mother gets letters,"_

"_Don't have a mother," Peter said, rather pleased._

"_No wonder you were crying!" Wendy said._

"_I wasn't crying about mothers! I was crying because I couldn't get this stupid shadow to stick! And I _wasn't _crying!"_

"_I could sew it on for you if you like," Wendy said. After ten minutes of pain going through Peter's foot, his shadow somehow stuck._

"_Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter said._

"_Of course I did nothing," Wendy said sarcastically._

_Peter didn't catch on. "You did a little,"_

"_A little," she said. She walked over to her bed. "Goodnight!"_

I had kept telling the story. When I had gotten to nearly the ending of the story, Kimia and Gyatso fell asleep. "Would you like to hear the ending?" I asked them. They nodded yes.

_Just as Peter had been hit with Hook's sword, he fell to the ground. All were silent. The pirate holding Wendy shoved her to the ground. The lost boys began screaming as she hit her head on the ship, and also for Peter. "Silence ALL!" Hook screamed. "For Wendy's farewell,"_

_Wendy scooted closer to Peter. "Peter, I'm sorry I must grow up. But I must go on and live my life. Everything becomes clearer when you grow up. I have something that belongs to you, and it always will." She sat up a bit. Hook grabbed her arm._

"_What are you doing?" He demanded._

"_Tis just a thimble,"* Wendy said._

_Hook laughed. "How like a girl!" his crew laughed. "Give Peter your "precious" thimble. Wendy turned back to Peter, her brown wavy hair cascading over her back and shoulders. She whispered to him._

"_This will always belong to you, and no one else," she looked him in the eyes. He was lying on the ship, flat on his back, but he smiled up at her, even through his pain. Wendy leaned closer to Peter until their lips touched. _

_The Lost Boys* all gasped. "That was no thimble," Slightly said._

"_T'was a kiss," John gasped._

"_The Hidden Kiss," Michael agreed. Wendy separated from Peter and smiled down at him. He started to glow…pink._

_Wendy gasped and ducked. The Lost Boys and her brothers did the same. Hook and his crew members all surrounded Peter. "Pan," Hook said, "you're…pink!"_

"_STAND BACK!" Curly yelled. _

"_Tis a powerful thing!" Tootles said._

_Peter flew into the air, feeling better than ever._

At this point, they had all fallen asleep with smiled on their faces. I guessed they were dreaming of Neverland.

"That was quite a story," I heard a voice say. I turned around.

"Hello, Aang." I smiled at him. "Should we take the boys back to their rooms?" I asked.

"No, let them sleep." He smiled.

"I need some sleep too," I said. "That was one long story." Aang chuckled a bit and we headed back to our room. Needless to say, we all dreamt of Neverland that night.

Well? How was that? I liked it a lot. I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was nice writing about Peter Pan. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! You guys could help me out with chapter twelve! YAY!

First *: Thimble= Peter and Wendy's word for 'kiss'. If you watch the 2003 version of the movie you can tell.

Second *= Lost Boys. The lost boys are the boys who fell out of their prams (cribs) and were not found in seven days. They were sent to Neverland where Peter watched and cared for them. Again, the movie tells all about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Heyyy! Welcome back to chapter twelve of _Last Kiss _faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter that I probably didn't try very hard on…but its good nonetheless! (in my opinion!) And yes, Ally and I changed our penname to Baby Pengi & Baby Bunny—our favorite animals!

Avatar Obsession: Hahaha s'okay! I'm glad you're reviewing again! And thanks!

Dcp1992: Thanks!

Kataang-is-MYLIFE: Well, yes, that is a long time. But that was like a prologue to the next few chapters…I'm going back in time! And thank you!

KATAANGizmilife: Here's chapter twelve!

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: Thank you! I love Peter Pan, I just had to put it in!

PancakeLove: Thanks! Thank you for all your help in this so far!

Chapter 12

Katara's POV: (NINE YEARS, THREE AND A HALF MONTHS EARLIER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER….)

I was sitting on our couch, drinking iced tea, something I normally never liked. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and I was thinking of something nice to do for Aang. Obviously, it would have to be something small, for I was due any day now, being two weeks and one day away from my due date, the twenty eighth. One hand was on my large stomach, while the other was gripping the glass of Aang's (not so famous) famous iced tea. It was only three o'clock; Aang wouldn't get home for two more hours. Well, two to three with all the rush hour traffic.

Strong kicks. That was all I felt as I dropped the glass of iced tea. It splattered all across the hard wood floor. "Ugh!" I yelled, irritated. I couldn't bend down and clean it up. Luckily, it only spilled, no glass was shattered. At that moment, Aang walked through the door. "Aang! What are you doing home early?" I asked; glad that someone could clean up the mess.

"The patient is close friends with Dr. Shepherd (Grey's Anatomy in Washington! That's not really happening, but still! Dr. Shepherd!) so they had him do the surgery…" Aang said, referring to his new job as a surgeon in the local hospital. I nodded. He looked down and saw the glass of tea spilled. "What happened?" he asked.

"The babies kicked. It surprised me when they both did, and I kind of dropped the glass." I said, blushing a bit. He laughed and got a rag. He cleaned up the mess, leaving the wooden floor shiny and looking tea-free. He helped me up and I went out on the porch. It was a chilly February day, so I wrapped my large sweater even closer to me. I sat down on one of the chairs and began thinking of something for Valentine's Day to do.

Minutes turned into an hour, and I began feeling a bit cold. I went back inside to see that it was four thirty. No wonder I was so cold! Aang was asleep on the couch, in his pajama pants and shirt. I laughed a bit. Then I felt pain. A sharp pain. Was this just another contraction? Oh, no, never mind. This was real. "Aang!" I shouted. "Get up!" I gripped my stomach and sat back down in the recliner.

"What?" he asked, getting up. The look on my face was enough to get him to realize why I was shouting. He nodded and ran upstairs. He was back down in two minutes wearing regular clothes. "Get in the car," he said, leading me down the driveway.

AxK AxK AxK AxK AxK

It was midnight. Officially Valentine's Day. "Katara," Aang said.

"WHAT?" I screamed, exhausted. He backed away a little, but was still holding my hand.

"I was just saying you're doing a great job…" he said quietly. I gripped my stomach with my free hand. Sokka and Toph were in the room, while Suki, Mai, Zuko, Teo, and my father were all in the waiting room watching Aleeka, Senshi, and the unborn baby girl in Suki's tummy.

I screamed again. Stupid birth. Toph felt the tense vibrations (something that only blind people can do) and whispered to Sokka. "I think I'll get a C-section if I have a kid," she said. Recently, Teo and her had gotten engaged.

"Good choice," I said after the pain went away a bit.

AxK AxK AxK AxK AxK

It was 4:53 AM. I was holding two newborn babies, one in each arm. They were born at 2:18, and I refused to let them go after they had been checked and cleaned. There was a boy, Tenzin, and a girl, Tess. They both had little black hair and blue eyes. Tess was asleep, but Tenzin was looking around the room, yawning a bit. They had all recently come in. Suki and Aleeka were staring at the little babies in awe. Sokka and our Dad were talking, Zuko and Mai were talking to Aang, and Senshi was being watched by Teo and…I guess….Toph.

"They're adorable, Katara." Suki said, putting a hand on her five-months-along stomach.

"Auntie 'Tara?" Aleeka asked. "Why are there two?"

I smiled tiredly at her. "Sometimes people are blessed enough to have twins." She smiled at her new cousins.

My dad and Sokka came over to us. "They look just like Aang, Katara, but with your eyes," my dad said. I nodded. Sokka was staring at Tess.

"How could—" he started. "Never mind. Suki's been through two births, but not in the same day!" Sokka said. "You're really a brave woman, Katara."

I smiled at what was, probably, the nicest thing my brother had ever said to me. Tess was still asleep, and Tenzin had drifted off as well. "Could I, you know, hold one?" Toph asked, walking over leaving Teo with Senshi.

I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. "Sure, be careful though, support her head," I said, having Suki show Toph how to hold a baby. She smiled a bit and rocked Tess back and forth. I held Tenzin closer to me, and he seemed to curl up for more warmth. I watched Toph rock Tess and instantly knew these two would be close. "Toph," I said.

"Hmm?" she asked, still rocking the baby.

"I want you and Teo to be Tess's godparents." I said. She smiled even wider.

"I like this one. I even have a nick name for her already." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Yin. And her brother, he can be Yang. They are twins after all." She smiled again. "I think it's cute." I nodded and grinned. It was, very, cute. Aang walked over to me. He took Tenzin from my arms.

"You need to sleep," he said. I nodded. Within a half hour, everybody had left. It was just Aang and I. Of course, we still had little Yin and Yang with us.

AxK AxK AxK AxK AxK

Three days later, I was allowed to go home, Tenzin and Tess were healthy, and Aang was wiped out. He plopped down on the bed and went straight to sleep. I smiled and went to the kids' room. It was painted light blue and had two white cribs in it. We were going to finish decorating it, but the twins were born just a bit early.

They inherited one big thing from their Uncle Sokka—they sleep all the time! That, and they were always hungry, which was a bit annoying. Putting them in their cribs, I walked back out to the bedroom. I fell asleep right by Aang in just a few minutes. I smiled as the house was quiet right before I fell asleep.

I know it's not my longest work! I had to get a chapter out about Ten and Tess. A quick thing to know: Their full names; Tess Morgan Luft (Luft means Air in German and guess what…I'm GERMAN! Well, partly German.) and Tenzin Michael Luft. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Only 3 reviews…

Well, I'm still updating anyway. Here's a LONGER chapter: Chapter 13! WHOOO! This one is…well, I won't give it away.

Avatar Obsession: Oh, wow! I totally forgot about Jack Shepherd! I never really liked Lost, but it was interesting to watch. And thank you for the compliments! And Teoph is my third favorite. My first is Kataang, then Yukka, then Teoph, then Ty Lokka (they're just both so cute!), and finally, Maiko.

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: Thank you! I probably won't do any more birth scenes 'cause it's kind of hard for me to write…I've never had a kid before…I'm still a teen.

Dcp1992: Thank you!

You three, this chapter is dedicated to you. I was all depressed when I saw I only got 3 reviews, but your reviews made me smile anyway. (:

I don't own ATLA. I don't own Last Kiss (the song). I do, however, own a new chap stick from B&BW. It's black cherry-lemon flavor. It smells reallllly good. Go and get some. You'll smile!

Chapter 13

Katara's POV

They were both two. Two precious years old. We just celebrated their birthday last week. They had both been walking around now, still a bit unbalanced, but really doing quite fine. They were also talking in full sentences. Tess's hair had grown out, now reaching her shoulders. Her blue eyes shined as she ran over to me. Her brother, who just got a hair cut like his dad's (think Aang in Nightmares and Daydreams), was right behind. His blue eyes matched his sister's in every way. "Momma! Momma," Tess said.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked. Tess and Tenzin climbed onto the couch.

Tenzin spoke up. "Remember Aunt Suki?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, I do remember Aunt Suki, and Uncle Sokka, and Aleeka, Senshi, and Heiwa." Heiwa was the girl born just a few months after the twin's day of birth. "Why?"

"They are here! See?" Tess pointed out the window. Sure enough, Suki was walking up to the house holding Aleeka's hand and carrying Heiwa, while Sokka was trying to pick up Senshi, who was running around. I went over to the door and opened it.

"So sorry," Suki said, letting go of Aleeka's hand. Aleeka ran over to the twins and started tickling them. Sokka had finally caught Senshi and brought him inside. "Our power went out. Can we stay the night? A fuse blew in our neighborhood." She smiled apologetically.

I smiled at her. "That'll be fine." She thanked me and Sokka gave me a hug as he set down Senshi.

"How's my little sister?" he asked, picking me up.

I squirmed a bit. "Good Sokka now let me down." I smiled at him.

"Ooh, right. I forgot. Sorry," he said, putting me down.

"Shh!" I whispered. "Aang doesn't even know yet. You're the only one I told." I smiled again. "It's like our secret." Sokka smiled at me again.

"What's all this whisper I hear?" Suki asked coming over. All the kids were following her. I frowned a bit; I had an audience now.

"Umm, I'll tell you all later. Now, Kids, it's a nice day out, go play out in the backyard and _stay in the backyard_. We don't want Tess getting lost again, now do we?" The all shook their heads. Well, all except Heiwa who was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms.

"Bye Mommy!" Tess hugged me then ran off. Aleeka grabbed her hand and led her to the swings. Tenzin and four year old Senshi went over to the slide and began playing.

"What was that all about? Katara," Suki asked. I smiled, but this was not a normal smile. It was a confused smile; a guilty, confused, upset smile.

"Well you see—" I started. Then the garage door opened.

"Hey 'Tara, hey…Suki? Sokka?" He smiled when he saw them.

"Hey Aang," Sokka said. "Let's leave the girls to talk, and, uh, go watch football."

"But Sokka, its summer, football isn't—" Aang began.

"Um, then baseball? I don't know, let's just leave them at it." Sokka said. Aang shrugged. He kissed my forehead and went off with Sokka.

"You have some explaining to do," Suki smirked. "Sit down, I have a feeling this will be a while,"

AKAKAKAKAK

"No way, really?" Suki asked.

"Really," I confirmed.

"Why haven't you told him? This is great news! Katara, this is more than great its…amazing news!" Suki held my hand reassuringly. "He'll be happy!"

I nodded. "Yes, but he might be a bit upset," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I turned my head away from her. "We wanted just for Tenzin and Tess to grow up a bit more. At least be four, they're only two now. We wanted to wait for another kid." I said.

"Oh," she said. "I understand that. Looks like we'll be going through this together again," she said.

I gasped. "You too? How far?"

"Two and a half months. Sokka wanted Heiwa to grow up a bit more. He doesn't know this yet. But I've only just found out yesterday. He was at work, and I was too tired when he got home, so I was going to tell you all today. We can tell them all together. How far along are you?"

I sighed. "Almost four months."

She gaped at me. "Four? Katara, you need to tell him. If you don't, your stomach surely will soon!"

I began to cry a bit. "I know! It's just…he didn't want another just yet, I'm afraid he'll be upset!" Tears spilled down my cheeks. Suki sighed in agreement.

"Same here. For me, of course, and you…I don't like seeing you hurt."

Then Aang and Sokka walked in, Sokka carrying Heiwa. Aang came over as soon as he saw that I was crying. "Katara, what's wrong?" I plucked at my large tee shirt, hoping to give him a hint. But when that didn't work, I sighed.

"Aang, Sokka, we need to talk to you. And the kids," I added quickly. "They deserve to know too."

AKAKAKAKAK

"What's wrong?" the seven year old Aleeka asked. "Aunt Katara looks upset…" she said to herself.

"Okay, you all should sit down." I said. I sighed. They all sat down, except for Suki who was right beside me. "I'm having a kid," I said. Aang's eyes widened. Tenzin and Tess looked happy to have another sibling besides their twin. Senshi nodded, not really caring, and Aleeka had the best reaction.

"How are babies made?" she asked. I flushed red and Suki hit her daughter upside the head. She'd given her daughter this talk all the time; the 'I'll tell you when you're older' trick.

Everyone was silent. Sokka was smiling at me, as if urging me to say something. But then Aleeka spoke up. "I know what you two do, you and Uncle Aang. That's what my parent's do, too. I think that has something to do with it." She smirked at me. "You're a dirty woman, Katara." She began laughing and then walked away back to her father. Sokka laughed while Suki scolded her child.

Aang came up to me. "H-how far?" he asked.

"Almost four months," I said. I sighed. "I know I'm a horrible person for not telling you, but…"

Aang smiled. "So only five more months?" I nodded. He hugged me. "I'm not upset. I'll never get upset with you. No matter what."

I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his neck so that my face was buried in between his neck and shoulder. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he said. I sighed a bit. "So, are we going to wait or go find out the gender?"

"Wait," I said. He nodded in agreement. I backed up a bit and looked down. Tess and Tenzin were trying to squeeze their way in our hug.

"Everyone," Suki spoke up. We all looked at her. "I'm pregnant too. No joke," She smiled brightly. Sokka ran over and hugged her.

"Why must I have a dirty family?" Aleeka asked as she walked away, leaving me, Sokka, Suki and Aang laughing. Yes, she really did have her father's immaturity.

AKAKAKAKAK

"Aleeka, Al!" Tess cried out. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Honey, Aleeka is asleep. You should go to be too," I said. She lay down on the couch next to her cousin. I smiled and walked upstairs into the bedroom. I saw Aang lying on the bed, reading my favorite book _Jane Eyre_. "I don't think you'd like that," I said. He looked up.

"Not really," he agreed. "But I did just finish _Dear John_ and _The Last Song_ and they were okay. _The Lovely Bones _was a bit much," he said. I nodded. I'd been making him read my favorite books lately.

"I have a good series that I loved. I still do. _Harry Potter_," I said. "It's a great series. You should read it. Well, after you finish Eyre."

"Okay," he said. "I've seen all the movies, just never read the books." I lay down on the bed next to him and looked towards the clock. 2:17; it was getting late, and I was ready to crash. My silky pajamas fell against my slightly swollen stomach. I laid a hand on my stomach and sighed. Aang looked over and put a hand on my stomach too. "I'm not upset, really," he said. "I'm happy. We'll have another little girl!"

"Girl?" I asked.

"Yes! I think it's a girl." He smiled at my stomach.

"We should think of names. For a girl and a boy," he smiled.

"I like Kimia for a girl." I smiled back. I did too.

"I do like that. It has a certain ring to it. Kimia if it's a girl!" We smiled together looking at my tummy. "But if it's a boy…"

We were silent. "Um," he said.

"Gyatso," I replied, "in honor of one of the most important people in your life. It will be Gyatso if it's a boy."

Aang smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you,"

I kissed him on the lips. "You're welcome," I turned the lamp off and Aang and I went to bed, both of us holding one hand on my slightly bigger stomach.

Well, that's chapter 13. Review please!

And no, I won't be making Kimia's birth scene…it would be too weird. I had trouble even writing this chapter…

And for a fact, I Haven't read _Jane Eyre _but my mum has and she said she liked it. I read most of _Dear John _with my cousin, but we had to leave and I didn't finish it. I saw _The Last Song _and am planning to read the book. As for _The Lovely Bones_, I've seen the movie and read some of it at K Mart. It was a bit much…I got disturbed and put it back on the shelf and bought _The Time Traveler's Wife _instead. I'm almost done with it. And in the _Harry Potter _series, I'm on book 4. I'm almost done with that, too. I read too much. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow. Sorry for the late update…when fanfiction had that error where you couldn't upload chapters last week I was stuck…then I re-re-read this and HATED it. Now, here is chapter 14: improved!

HarryPotter-MaximumRide-4040: Thank you! Yes, the series is good. I just finished HP 4 and am on chapter…five or six of OotP

PancakeLove: Haha, that's okay (: Thanks!

Mwaterbender96: hahaha, we all love Aleeka, don't we? Thank you!

Avatar Obsession: Thank you! I appreciate the compliments (:

Dcp1992: I don't think you've missed reviewing even one chapter. Thank you for that, and thank you for the review (:

Brace yourself, lads. Tis a sad chapter. Hahaha, I just sounded Irish! I am Irish…partly. Not really.

Okay peeps. I do NOT own the song Last Kiss or Avatar the Last Airbender. I also don't own Marley & Me, which the ending was based off the movie. I also borrowed a line from the movie. It's starred.

Chapter 14

Katara's POV

The road was slippery. The night was dark. I couldn't remember much except pain. Excruciating pain. Then…everything went black…

TWO DAYS LATER….

"Mommy?"

"Katara…"

"She's waking up!"

"Finally!"

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room, my family all around me. "Katara! You're awake!" Sokka said. He rushed over and hugged me. So did everybody else.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." I heard someone say.

"Hey Toph," I said weakly, managing a small smile.

"How're you feeling, Katara?" I heard Teo ask. I smiled sadly at him.

"It hurts," I said, "a lot."

Everyone was silent. The nurse was standing in the corner of the room, tears almost escaping her eyes. That nurse wasn't just any nurse, it was Nurse Yue, Sokka's old middle school girlfriend. She was just like a sister to me. "K-Katara, I need to tell you something." She said quietly. "Alone please," I nodded. The others walked out of the room and waited anxiously on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Yue?" I asked.

My blue eyes started to match hers, filling with tears.

"They sent me to tell you because I know you, but this just makes it so much harder," she said. She looked at the floor and bit her lip. One tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yue, please, tell me what's going on." I said shakily.

"Katara," she looked up at me. "You lost the baby. The car crash was too much and…the baby couldn't take it. I'm so sorry, Katara." Y lip quivered a bit. I could only nod.

"Yue," I said after a few minutes. "Come sit down." She sat on the chair beside my hospital bed. I looked at her, her face filled with guilt that wasn't hers. "Yue, this wasn't your fault. Nobody meant it, I'm sure. It…it was a car crash. These things just…happen sometimes. Right?"

"Yes, Katara. Things like this do happen. And we can't fix them," she said sadly.

"I…I know." I said in response.

"Do you want them to come back in?" She asked. "I'll stay in here the whole time with you,"

I nodded. "Yes, they should know as well."

She opened the door and sure enough, Toph and Sokka fell in. Of course, they'd been eavesdropping. They shuffled up and headed in, acting as if nothing happened. Teo, Toph, Aang, Tenzin, Tess, Suki, and all my nieces and nephews shuffled in as well. They all looked towards me.

"I had a miscarriage," I said. As promised, Yue was standing in the corner of the room watching with a sad smile.

"What?" Aang asked.

"How?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, Aang, a miscarriage, and Sokka, it was because of the car crash."

"Mommy, what's a missy collage?" Tenzin asked.

"Miscarriages," I said, "are when you have a baby, but then lose it."

"How do you lose a baby?" Aleeka asked.

"Well, there are different ways," Suki answered. "One is Katara's case, an accident like a car crash. Another is because the baby couldn't develop."

"Oh, okay." Aleeka said.

Aang sat by me, holding my hand. There was mindless chatter going on in the room, most of it people trying to keep me happy. After about an hour, my father rushed in.

"Katara!" he said. I let go of Aang's hand and hugged my dad. "I heard what happened…are you okay? And you?" he asked Aang and I. We didn't move. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No," I said.

"Your mother had a miscarriage," he said. Sokka and I looked up at him. "We would have three kids, Sokka being the middle child." He said sadly.

"I didn't know that I could be a little brother…" Sokka said.

I looked over at him. "You are, Sokka. Just we never met our brother or sister." I said. "And it's not all fun and games getting bossed around by your nosy, but caring," I added when I saw him frown, "brother."

Tess looked up at me. "Mommy! You a little sister, and I a little sister!" She said.

"Yes, sweetie, you are a little sister. By five whole, painful, minutes." I got a few chuckles from the boys and some laughs from the girls.

"Katara, what would you have named it if it were a boy or girl?" Suki asked.

"We already decided that, actually. Kimia for a girl, and Gyatso for a boy," I looked over at my dad. "I was going to chose Kya, but that…that would be too painful for me if she grew up looking like Mom."

He smiled at me. "Katara, that's how I feel everyday about you growing up. You look just like her," Sokka smiled when he said that.

"Whenever I would try to remember Mom…I could only see Katara's face. She was like a mom to me, growing up. Always cooking, cleaning, bossing people around." This caused some laughs. "But now that she's older, I imagine that's just what Mom looked like."

"With a few alterations," I said. "I can remember her clearly, but yes…I admit, I do look a lot like her. That's why I hate looking in the mirror."

"Katara, if you don't mind me asking," Teo said. "How did your mom die?"

I sighed. "I don't mind. And she died in war. Both my parents were in the military, that's why Gran-Gran watched us until we were eight and nine. We heard my mother had died. When Dad found out, he quit. It was too much for all of us."

"Oh, well that's sad," Toph said.

I nodded. "Yes, it was."

We were all talking the rest of the night until Suki had to get the kids—and Sokka, who was also falling asleep—home. My dad left and took Tenzin and Tess with him so Aang and I could have the night alone. Yue just left since her shift was over. It was just Aang and I sitting in the hospital room. It was all quiet. "You know," he said.

"I know…?" I asked.

"You didn't let me finish," he laughed. "You know that we can still have kids, right?" he said.

"Yes, but not for a while…"

ONE YEAR LATER….

"Her name is Kimia," I said to Tenzin and Tess.

*"Daddy said her name is 'whoops,'". Tenzin smiled his three year old smile.

I looked at Aang. "Really?"

"Heh," he said. I lightly slapped his arm with one of the extra blankets Yue had given us for Kimia. We got in the car and headed home.

Well, there's chapter 14. I know it was short, but ahhhh well. I'm sorry, I did the best I could.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh…my…God. I'm sorry I haven't updated! I just got back from my Grandma and Grandpa's house and have been busy sooooo long! Anyway, here is chapter 15! Thanks to PancakeLove for the idea to this chapter!

Chapter 15

Katara's POV

Two years had passed. Now, we were all in the car heading to Disney World. "Mom! I want to see Donald!" Tess, now five, said.

"I want to see Minnie!" Kimia, two, said.

"I want to see Goofy!" Tenzin said. I smiled and focused on driving. Aang looked at me and smiled.

"I want to see Cinderella," he said.

"Ewwie!" Tenzin said. "Why, Daddy?"

"She reminds me of your mother," Aang explained, "Cinderella lost her mother when she was young, just like Mommy."

"I like Cinderellie!" Kimia said. "She very pretty!" she giggled.

"I want to see Peter Pan," I said.

"Who's that?" Tess asked.

"Peter Pan? He's the boy who never grows up," I explained.

"Tell the story!" Kimia said.

"Not now, sweetie, it's too long. But, I will tell you all a short story if you behave." I said.

"We will, Mommy!" Tenzin said. Just as he said that, he tugged on Tess's long, wavy black hair. She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand. "Ouch!" Kimia giggled and her blonde curls bounced up and down.

"What story?" Aang asked me. I looked ahead and switched lanes, being very careful with all the traffic. I smiled and thought to myself.

I then proceeded to tell a shortened version of Little Red Riding Hood.

AKAKAKAKAK

"We're here, kids! Wake up!" I said. My three kids all woke up and rubbed their eyes. "Let's go into the hotel now!" I grabbed my suitcase and Kimia's small duffel bag. My purse was on my shoulder, and I was holding my make up bag. I looked over at Aang and laughed. He was carrying his suitcase, Tenzin's, Tess's, and my other suitcase. He gave me a 'shut up' glance and grumbled. We all walked into the hotel lobby.

"Hello, welcome to Disney Resorts Hotel! Name, please?" A plump redhead asked us. She smiled sweetly.

"It should be under Jai," I said. "My brother's last name…shipped us here; he said we needed a vacation." I shrugged.

"Jai, Jai, Jai…aha! Here, room 285. It is on level four. Enjoy your stay and here is the key card." I took the key card from her and thanked her. Tenzin and Tess were petting a dog.

"Ten, Tess, get over here!" I said. They looked up and ran over. We all got in the elevator, and Aang dropped the bags immediately when we entered the room, whereas I, the one carrying less, gently put all the bags down on the beds in this room. "Okay," I said. "Here is your three's room. Kimia, Tess, you two are sharing one bed, Tenzin, you get the other. Your Father and I are in the room behind that door, we have joined rooms. Your bathroom is that room," I pointed to the door opposite of where Aang and I were staying. "Okay?"

They nodded. We walked off into our room, beginning to unpack and left the kids to play. They began jumping on the beds singing Disney songs. Well, Kimia sang parts of Disney songs, seeing as she was too young to memorize a whole song. I laughed a bit as I heard them, even through the closed door.

AKAKAKAKAK

The next morning, at eight o'clock to be exact, we were in the hotel's dining room eating breakfast. "OM NOM NOM!" Tenzin said as he ate his bacon.

"Eww! Why aren't you a vegimaternian like me and Daddy?" Tess asked. "And are you supposed to be a cat or what?"

"I'm a DINOSAUR! RAWWWR!" Tenzin said.

"That's enough, Tenzin." I said. "And it's vegetarian, Tess."

"I a vegiieeternniam!" Kimia said. "I eat my veggies!"

Aang laughed. "That doesn't make you a vegetarian, though, Kim." He smiled at her.

"Oh, okay Daddy!" Kimia said.

"You know, I think we should all start eating like vegetarians." I suggested. Tenzin dropped his fork.

"What? No way! I love meat!"

"Just like Uncle Sokka," I laughed. "But we should! Imagine how much healthier we would be! I say after this meal, we're all going vegetarian." Aang smiled at me and nodded.

"It won't make a difference to me," Tess said.

"I like veggies! Daddy, can I still eat my froot even if I'm a vegieematian?"

"Vegetarian," I said, "and yes. You can still eat fruit when you're a vegetarian. It's just meat you can't eat."

"What about eggs? Can we still eat those?" Tenzin asked.

Aang nodded. "Most vegetarians do, but I don't. You still can Ten."

"Good." He bit his bacon. I raised my eyebrows. He swallowed it and set the rest down. He laughed a nervous laugh and began to drink hi8s milk.

AKAKAKAKAK

We arrived at the park at nine o'clock. Tenzin immediately said "ROLLERCOASTER!" and tugged on Aang's hand.

"Here, you two are the joy riders. You two go off and ride whatever you want. The girls want to go meet the princesses. Meet at Cinderella's castle at eleven, we're going to have lunch at eleven thirty. Sound good?" They both nodded enthusiastically. "Come on girls, first stop, Ariel!" They squealed and each grabbed one of my hands. We were off.

We arrived at Ariel's cave in three minutes. There were a good amount of people in there. Kimia loved Ariel. In fact, that was her favorite Disney movie. We did the normal routine a family would do; go up to her, take a picture, give her a hug, thank her, and walk away. As we were walking out, Tess admired the shells on the cave walls, touching each one she thought was pretty. Kimia tugged on my shorts and said "Momma, Sleepy Beauty?" I nodded. Off we went to meet Aurora.

AKAKAKAKAK

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" the people on the rollercoaster screamed. Aang and Tenzin were having a great time, despite how many times Tenzin had thrown up in the past fifteen minutes. They got off the rollercoaster for the fourth time and sat down. "That was AWESOME!" Tenzin cried out.

Aang nodded. "Yep, it was." He ruffled Tenzin's black hair. "I wonder who the girls are talking to. Sleeping Beauty, maybe?" He heard footsteps running away. "Cinderella? What do you think?" But as he turned around, he saw Tenzin throwing up again in the trash can. "There, there." He patted his son's back. "We all throw up our first time coming to Disney." Tenzin put a thumb up and proceeded to throw up again.

AKAKAKAKAK

After meeting Ariel, Aurora, Snow White, and Jasmine, it was ten forty five. We started heading back to Cinderella's castle, where Aang and Tenzin would be meeting us for lunch. We arrived right before they did, Tenzin looking greener than ever. "What happened!" I asked frantically.

"Went…roller…four…ow." Tenzin managed to say.

"Oh, Ten. You need to go back to the Hotel! Can you manage a half hour of eating?" He nodded.

Inside the castle, we ate lunch and talked to Cinderella. Tess loved Cinderella, and we got a picture of the two. Rushing quickly back to the hotel, I put Tenzin in bed. "Aang, take the girls to the swimming pool. I'll stay here with Ten." He smiled and got Tess and Kimia in their swimsuits.

I stayed with Tenzin the rest of the day. Surely he would be fine tomorrow; he was just motion sick. I found myself drifting asleep as I lay next to my only son…

Well, There is chapter 15! Sorry it's so short…


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! This is the LAST chapter of LK! Sorry, but I feel as if it's dragging on and on….this one is short, like a one-shot/drabble.

Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!

I don't own ATLA or the song Last Kiss

LAST CHAPTER!

Katara's POV

It was hard watching them all grow up. After Gyatso had been born, we decided we didn't want any more kids. We had everything we needed. Now, eighteen years later, Gyatso was going off to college. Tess and Tenzin were now twenty-three. Tess had a daughter a few months ago, right after her marriage. Her name was Iris. Tenzin headed off to Brazil for his new job. Kimia was twenty and the smartest girl in her class.

"Do you have everything you need?" I asked Gyatso, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I think so, Mom." He hugged Aang and I and put his last suitcase in his car. He smiled at us and got in.

"Love you, sweetie." I said.

Aang didn't say anything. He just nodded his head. Gyatso pulled out of the driveway and was off to Colorado. I sighed and sat on the porch bench. "We need a puppy or something. Things are going to be much quieter now."

Aang laughed and we walked into the house. I sat on the couch and began reading _The Last Olympian, _the fifth book in the _Percy Jackson _series. "Katara, you've read that at least seven times. This month,"

"I know, I know. But Gyatso was the one who got me into the series, all those years ago. It's like a connection to him."

Months passed by, and soon we did get another dog. It was a little girl Dalmatian. We named her Mimi, and played with the puppy every chance we could. We got many visits from Tess and Iris, and many cards and letters from Kimia and Gyatso. Tenzin couldn't come because of his job, but he E-mailed every once in a while.

I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but something seemed off. Was it the fact that I didn't have teenagers fighting in the living room? Or maybe it was because I didn't have the little, little kids playing Barbie and Pokémon.

I guessed both of them were right. I wanted them to be little kids again. I wanted teenagers. I wanted my kids back to the way they were ten years ago.

As I drifted off reading the book, a familiar dream came back to mind. A dream I had over twenty years ago; and experience I had over thirty years ago.

_And we were sitting on the swings. We had just gotten done playing soccer, tackling each other, and whatnot. Our backs turned away from my grandmother, we didn't notice she was standing there with a camera in hand. _

_The sun setting perfectly behind us, our lips touched, and we created the best picture anyone could have gotten._

_And that was the first kiss we had as teenagers…._

_But it was definitely not our last kiss._

**A/N I know it was very short, but it felt like a great ending! I love you all for reading the story so far and appreciate all the feedback. It's been a fun process with this story. I hope y'all liked the story (:**

**And REMEMBER…**

**Don't fall for someone who's not willing to catch you.**

**Cause then, you'll fall on your face and look like an idiot (:**


End file.
